We're Not Crazy, It's The Rest of The World, Honestly
by elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore and the Ministry tossed Harry and Severus into Azkaban the summer before Harry's fifth year..Dementors killed the Dursleys. Ten years later the truth is revealed. Dumbledore/Some Weasley/Granger bashing.


"Sev?" Harry was looking out the narrow window, only about three centimeters wide but six centimeters in length, to the courtyard, if you want to call a mass of flat stones surrounded by huge stone walls a courtyard, wondering what was going on.

"What?" Severus was rearranging their bedding, it was an everyday chore he set himself up to do.

"Dumbledore, it has to be with that color robe, and a group of people just arrived."

Severus walked over to the window and when Harry moved aside looked out. He knew Harry's eyesight wasn't as great because his glasses were sadly outdated. "It looks like Black, Lupin, and Moody with some Aurors."

"No prisoner?"

"No, wonder what they are doing here?" Severus looked over at their wall, where he kept track of the days, did a quick count. "It isn't time for his yearly annoying visit."

"Well, should we get into our places in case?" Harry wasn't sure what was going on either.

"Most likely, we will need to hide the extra bedding and cover the markings." Severus stated. They quickly hid everything and pulled out the ratty blanket they had stolen from Lucius Malfoy when he had been incarcerated before he had been Kissed. They huddled together since they had to kill the warming charms they had placed in their cell. "I hate when they visit, takes forever to get everything back in place."

"Not to mention I hate being filthy."

"Agreed. I call the shower first."

"Can't we share? It will warm us both up." Harry nudged Severus.

Severus didn't get to reply as they heard voices coming. They stared into space and wait. Soon they saw Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, and Moody with Shacklebolt at their door. Neither made any type of movement to show they know what is going on.

*You know why they are here?* They rarely used this method of communicating as it took a lot of energy since they used their energy to keep the cell habitable.

*No. I am trying Black but can't get a direct link.*

*Wonder what they want? This isn't Dumbles normal visit, he always comes alone.*

"Oh, Albus, I think we are too late." Black rushed into the room, pulling Harry away from Severus.

*Yuck, dog germs.* Harry remained motionless. He felt like he was being hugged to death. *Cause of death, hugged by a flea-bitten dog.*

"We need to get them out of here." Lupin moved to stand by Severus.

*This is interesting. They found out we are innocent; it appears Arthur Weasley found the paperwork in the sealed files of the Ministry. Arthur got elected as the new Minister. The sealed files showed that Fudge, with Dolores Umbridge and Percy Weasley, sent the Dementors that killed your cousin, aunt, and uncle. The dark magic they said we used was actually an old case file from the first war and they transferred my magical signature to the new case, added yours when you tried to defend yourself.* Severus could feel Harry's anger building and he was proud Harry kept it buried, even as they were being manhandled out of their cell.

"We need to get them to Hogwarts. I already arranged beds for them." Dumbledore explained.

"Who is going to explain what happened?" Moody was standing behind Severus, as they were being escorted out of Azkaban.

"I believe that job falls to me. I am sure we can work on them forgiving us." Dumbledore led the way out of Azkaban.

One of the unnamed Aurors muttered to his partner. "I hope they aren't expecting to be forgiven. They put them in here for ten years."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As soon as everyone left the Infirmary, Harry sat up, Severus did too. They got out of bed and pushed the beds together, laying back down. "It's going to feel weird sleeping in this cheap bed." Harry already missed their bed.

"We will have to have Dobby or Kreacher get our bed." Severus answered. "Right now, I want a nap."

"They did throw off our schedule. I wonder if they figured out what happened to the Dark Wanker yet?" Harry asked.

Severus grinned. They weren't going to tell anyone what they did to the Dark Lord. Well, technically, Harry, but they did wonder if anyone would ever figure it out. Severus felt Harry pull him closer, as the blanket settled over them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Harry opened his eyes. Severus buried his head under the blanket. "GET AWAY FROM THAT DEATH EATER!" Black screamed.

"Sirius, you need to calm down." Lupin grabbed Black as he started to pull out his wand. "We aren't here to cause problems."

"That Death Eater has his arms wrapped around my godson." Black tried to pull away from Lupin.

"I would say it's more like Potter has his arms wrapped around my godfather." Draco Malfoy stepped into view. "Harry, Severus." He knew they were together, how could they not be after ten years in that hell hole with only themselves for company.

"Back off dog breath, you aren't welcomed here. Hey, Draco, how's it hanging?" Harry asked. "So anything interesting happening in the magical world?"

"Draco." Severus peeked out from under the blanket. "I require my robes if you could bring me them. Coffee. Yes, a lot of coffee."

"I heard you two got cleared of charges, thought I would stop by and say hello. I already have arranged for clothing for both of you." Draco was one of the few who never believed Severus or Harry did anything they were charged with. When Lucius was in Azkaban, and Draco visited, he would sneak down to their cell and give them the hidden endless pouch he had on him. The pouch contained furniture, books, food, clothes, but more importantly, a small conductor of magic, that with a harmless ritual would attach itself to a person's core and allow them to do wandless magic.

"Thank you." Severus and Harry said at the same time.

"What did you do to my godson?" Black was forced to sit on one of the beds near them. Lupin had his hands on Black's shoulders, clearly holding the man in place.

"Think you can open up your doors for a few days? We will need a place to crash until we get our finances straightened. I wonder if we can sue the Ministry." Harry quietly asked, well he made it loud enough for the wolf to hear.

"Door is always opened for-"

"My godson isn't staying with a Malfoy." Black snapped out.

"You have no say." Harry snapped. "You also aren't anything to me."

Before the fighting could break out, Dumbledore strode into the Infirmary. "Ah, I see you are awake. Wonderful, wonderful. How is everyone doing?"

"Bloody marvelous, we got to be woken up by someone barking at us, how do you think we are doing?" Harry snapped.

"It's way too early for him." Severus muttered. "Especially without some coffee."

"My boys, I am very glad to see that Azkaban hasn't damaged you."

"Is he serious?" Harry asked.

"No, that is Sirius, he's nuts." Severus pointed to Dumbledore when he said nuts. "I have been telling you that for ten years. Though after ten years he could be certified nuts by now or maybe completely nuts. Based on him walking in here, like they didn't do anything to us, I would say all three of them are certified nut cases. Draco, I think you are the only sane person here." Draco smirked.

"I have wonderful news for you. Severus, your job is available, and Harry, I have drawn up a schedule for your classes." He ignored what was said.

"He is nuts. Sorry, old man, but we aren't staying here. You and your clucking fried chicken club can go to hell for all we care." *Severus, what do you think he did?* "We're leaving as soon as we can."

*Something we are going to hate.*

"It has already been settled. Harry, you need to complete your magical education as agreed upon when you set foot on Hogwarts grounds. Severus, as a contract that he agreed upon before he was placed in Azkaban and it needs to be completed."

Severus and Harry started laughing. "That contract is outdated, it was voided when I was tossed into Azkaban and you voided Harry's magical agreement when you snapped his wand. Remember that? When everyone in the Order stood there and watched the students burn our belongings, as we were being led away by Aurors." Severus had been the first Order member to arrive at the Dursley house after the alarm had sounded. Harry had already cast his Patronus to get rid of the dementors when Severus found him.

Harry was staring at his relatives' shells. He was in shock. "I tried. I was out in the backyard weeding the flower beds." Severus pulled Harry into a hug, and that is when the Order arrived. They saw Severus hugging Harry and assumed the worst. Black stunned him, they later learned, while Lupin stunned Harry. They ported them back to Hogwarts and kept them unconscious for two days. When they were revived, they weren't even asked anything, just escorted out of the Infirmary by the Aurors. No trial, no questions asked.

"I had the Minister reinstate the contracts." Dumbledore gave them a smile. "You need to be around your friends and those that care about you. We can't allow anger and bitterness to fester. You will resume classes on Monday. I have arranged for your old quarters to be opened and freshened up."

"Have you arranged for all of our belongings to be returned?" Harry snidely asked. "All of our clothes, books, personal items, my photo album? How about Hedwig?" It was Ron Weasley who killed Hedwig, he wasn't sure where his cloak or map where.

"My cauldrons? My potion journals? My wardrobe? My books? My personal items?" Severus added. The potion journals could never be replaced; they had all of his experiments, his notes, his ideas, and his failures in them.

Draco was watching them the three Order members as they squirmed under the assault of questions. "The Ministry is in the process of reinstating all vaults, I am sorry to say there is nothing we can do about what was destroyed."

"You can replace everything that was destroyed." Harry demanded.

"I am sure we can work out something. Now, I do believe Draco has already arranged for clothing?" Dumbledore looked at Draco for the first time.

"Yes, unlike you three, I actually care about them." Draco stated.

"How dare you? I love Harry." Black jerked away from Lupin.

"So much so, he sent me to Azkaban, knowing what it's like to be betrayed." Harry calmly stated.

"HARRY! You have to understand." Black started to whine.

"All of you, get out. I will not have you creating problems. I have allowed this to go on long enough." Poppy appeared. "Now, leave."

"I just need to say one more thing, please do not try to leave, we have passed a law that restricts you to Hogwarts for the greater good." Dumbledore didn't even wait for the news to settle before he was out of the Infirmary.

Harry was furious. "You two better leave now, before I do something that will put me back in Azkaban, legally this time."

"Get out, now, now. I will now have you disturbing them any longer." Poppy pulled out her wand and forced Black and Lupin out of the ward.

"Draco, you know what to do." Severus stated.

"Already working on it. I figured he would try something. Blaise, Theo, Pansy and the rest are just waiting for orders."

"Good, it's time we got rid of the "greater good" crowd." Harry muttered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Monday arrived and Harry grinned at Severus. "You ready?"

"Yes, I am going to enjoy this." Severus smirked as they headed out to their respective classes.

Severus POV:

I arrived at my old classroom and waited for the students to arrive. It was my first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. After I took attendance I wrote out the recipe on the board. "Now remember the banana peels are not to end up on the floor. Mash the bananas up really well. Now, the secret is you want to add just a dash of vanilla."

I casually walked around the room. "The elves will use the acceptable ones for dinner tonight."

The students were eating some of the bananas, walnuts, and dates, but I wasn't worried, there was plenty. The elves would bring me more if we needed them. "Now for your assignment, I want a paragraph of how important vanilla is. Write as big as you want, I am blind." I dismissed the first years and waited for the next group. His NEWT level students were next. I hoped they liked hot chocolate. Maybe Harry will be free for when my fifth-year students were going to make tacos.

Harry POV:

I sat down in the back row, staring out the window when I noticed someone stepped between me and the window. "Mr. Potter, why aren't you reading?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't have a book." I looked around the room, wondering why I was sitting in a room full of six-year students. I really wanted to laugh but remembered they didn't know the truth. "Remember everyone burned all my stuff."

"You had four days to replace everything, why didn't you?"

"Couldn't, I am being held prisoner here. Severus and I can't leave." I loved watching her face as she restrained her emotions. The students were a bit surprised. Time to fuel the flames against Dumbledore and his Order.

"Professor Snape." She corrected me. Well, she was going to be like that. No banana bread for her. I leaned back in his chair, waiting. "You may borrow my copy and read the chapter."

"No thanks, I am busy watching that baby dragon flying around." I watched it as I made a fly by the window, and all the students ran to the windows to watch. I skipped out of the class, as she tried to regain control. *Hey, that transfiguration worked. Flying stuff dragon.* I grinned as I walked towards my next class as I heard Severus snort.

I arrived at the empty DADA classroom. *How is your class?*

*Wonderful, we are going to have enough banana bread for everyone. My next class is making tacos. I have been craving one.*

*I will be down after I fix this class.*

*Have fun.*

*You too.*

I was leaning back in my chair, with my feet on the desk, when the door opened and in walked the Muttley duo. *Merlin*

*What? What is wrong?* I could hear the panic in Severus' voice.

*The mutts are the professors.* I worked on calming myself down. I know they weren't listed as the instructors on my timetable.

"Harry!" Black almost rushed to me.

"Get away from me, Fleabag."

*What happened to Rickets or Brackets?* I heard Severus ask. I didn't remember the guy's name either.

*No idea, but you know why they are here.* I kept trying to dodge Black as he kept trying to hug me; I was almost to the door when Lupin finally got control of Black.

"Sirius, sit down. Remember we talked about this." I heard him say to the mutt. I watched as they went to a corner and started whispering and saw Black making gestures towards me.

*Yes. Have fun with them. It's not like they will expel you."

I grinned. *Sev is that spell MoldieVoldie used on some of the recruits classified as dark?*

*Which one?*

*The one from our first session.*

I heard Severus laugh. *No, and it's one they used on me.*

*Well, I think I can be out of here within twenty minutes.*

*I will save some of the taco makings for you.*

I waited as the class started to fill up. Everyone was clearly wondering what was going on as they didn't see their professor. Lupin moves to the front of the room. "Hello. I am Professor Lupin, and this is my assistant, Professor Black. We are taking over as Professor Brackett needed to return to his family."

'I bet.' I thought to myself, more like he was ousted. I listened as the two of them began to explain the new spell we were going to be learning. A shield? What? That was taught to us in my fourth year, not sixth. I have had enough and discreetly wave my hand under the table, and soon Black and Lupin are hanging upside down from the ceiling, dressed as ballerinas, in pink tutus. The ballerinas and pink tutus were my own idea. MoldieVoldie hung up the recruits to test their pain levels, trust me, you don't want to know. Everyone started laughing and I slipped out to head to Sev's class. I arrived in time to brown the meat.

Chapter 2

Harry assisted Severus in the rest of his classes. Dumbledore forced him to remain here, but he wasn't about to go to any classes unless he felt like it. The last class was cleaning their cauldrons and workstations. "Professor, can we keep the cookies?"

"Yes, help yourselves. Your assignment is to find a recipe requiring the use of flour, and at least three sentences on the difference between adding walnuts to chocolate chip cookies or not. Remember write big, I am blind."

"Oh, save me a cookie." Harry waved from behind Severus' desk.

The students filed out and the pair started to head back to their quarters. Kreacher had brought their bed from Azkaban while Dobby had made sure nothing was left behind. "What do you want to do with that second room?" Harry asked. They were slowly walking towards the dungeons, ignoring the running students, ignoring the fight they could see, no wands were drawn, so they figured let someone else deal with it.

"I was thinking a library office combo, we can put two desks in the center, with chairs facing each other." Severus answered. "Kreacher and Dobby are gathering our missing items."

"You know they expect me to stay in the Gryffindor suite." Harry had been escorted to it the first night they had left the Infirmary. He had waited until they left, and he headed down to Severus' old quarters. "I almost threw up when I saw it. The walls were red, Severus, red! The furniture was gold. It looked like Fawkes threw up there, after a Gryffindor Quidditch game." They knew everyone could hear them talking. That was the whole point of them walking slow and Harry mentioning the suite.

"I can't believe they got rid of the poor sod who was the DADA Professor to give the Mutt and Wolf the job." Several students froze a bit but clearly wanted to know more.

"I am wondering how much they paid the Board to be able to do it." Harry opened their door, and as soon as they were inside, he put up parsel wards. They laughed. The Hogwarts rumor mill was going to be busy. "I am so stuffed."

"As am I. Though I could go for a good cup of tea." They weren't used to their new schedule, it would take a while.

"Oh, that does sound good, with some Bailey's?" Harry yawned. "Missed our nap."

"Only way to have it." Severus smirked. "We will have to find a way to get our naps in."

Dobby appeared in the room. "Masters be ready for their evening tea?" Dobby asked. "We found your cloak and map, Master. Nasty Weasley girl had the map, and her brother the cloak."

"Figures. Did you get the letter to Ironclaw?" Harry knew Dobby probably did something to the duo, but he didn't care. He just hoped it was painful.

"Yes." Dobby pulled out a letter. "Master need anything?"

While Dumbledore was keeping them confined to Hogwarts, and wouldn't allow any owl to send a letter, Dumbledore never thought to stop the house elves. "No, thank you Dobby, just keep searching for our missing stuff. I have a feeling Granger has a lot of our books."

Harry opened the letter, reading it quickly. "Ironclaw got a barrister to refer him to someone in Europe. They are going to have to get a barrister from outside of Britain; he said that too many are afraid of Dumbledore. He also said they checked the contracts, and they are invalid. However, he does fear that if we try to stop them Dumbledore might find a new way to return us to Azkaban, as the man clearly knew we were innocent." Harry read the second page. "You were right; he has been using our seats and vaults quite freely. Everything is being returned plus interest."

"I told you there was more than one reason." Severus wanted to hex the Order of Phoenix members and their leader. "Can he do anything about the voting?"

"He's checking it out but again, gives the same reason for caution. He says since we are legally required to stay here." They knew it was going to be tough to get someone to get them away from Hogwarts, but not impossible.

"Nasty mud-blood." Kreacher popped into the room. "I fix her. Trying to keep Masters' books." Kreacher snapped his fingers. "Library in other room now full. Kreacher will get more shelves."

Harry and Severus weren't going to ask what Kreacher did to Granger, first they didn't care, second, they could deny any knowledge of it. They decided to ignore the elf mutterings a long time ago. "Thank you, Kreacher. Anything from Draco?"

"Master Draco said he will meeting with goblin. New Ministry nasty, blocking them from doing anything."

"It's Weasley obeying Dumbledore. We need to check with the twins about him." Severus had been wondering for years if Molly and Dumbledore were controlling the man.

"Agreed, but right now I really want my drink and my husband." Harry pulled Severus to him. "Not in that order either." Harry kissed Severus.

Severus returned the kiss. "Need a nap, now."

"Our bed is all set up, let's go."

Tuesday: (a/n first part of chap was Monday continued)

"So what is on the menu today?" Harry asked as they were dressing.

"Omelets for my 3rd year Claw/Puff class." Severus was glancing at their schedules. "You can come, it's free slot for you. After that you have Charms, I have oh, I feel so lucky, I have 5th year Lions/Snakes, so maybe milkshakes."

"Save me one. I want a chocolate one." Harry looked down. "I wonder what Filius will do?"

"Not sure, I do know he is a fair-minded man."

"True, I will play it by ear. What is after that?"

"We both have free slots, if we head up to the ROR, we should be able to slip to Gringotts and back before they notice." Severus knew they needed to find a way to get away from Hogwarts. Harry needed to take his OWLs and NEWTs.

"He knows about that. He doesn't know I have the map. We could go out via one of the tunnels, but I am not sure if they are warded. He might have used the map, Granger and Weasley would have shown him."

"True. We don't have enough information to work in Hogwarts. We might have to actually sit at the Head Table and listen to them yammer." Severus shuddered at the idea of having to be in the same room as Lupin and Black.

"Just great, how to lose our appetites, have a meal with the Fleabag, Wolfboy, and the Fashion Impaired."

"You know he is going to drag me into those staff meetings." Severus looked at Harry. "Who is the head of Slytherin?"

"No idea. Draco never said anything."

"Well, it looks like we will have to have dinner in the Great Hall."

Harry started muttering under his breath until he caught sight of Severus' potion lab. "Sev, my darling love, how about we make it interesting for us?"

Severus smirked. "I take it you won't be attending classes today?"

"Oh, I will be in your class." Harry grinned. "We could teach them how to make blueberry muffins."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry!" They heard as they were walking toward the Great Hall for dinner. They ignored the voice that belonged to the Mutt. "Harry!" They kept ignoring the voice and entered the Great Hall. It was full of staff and students.

"You know Sev, I keep thinking an annoyance is calling my name." Harry stated as they slowly walked toward the Head Table.

"I thought I heard a buzzing noise. We really need to make sure the castle has all the dangerous beasts removed." Severus looked at his snakes, well he wasn't sure if he was the Head or not, but they were his.

"True, so very true after all a werewolf and a crazed Black family member teaching here has really lowered their standards. I do wonder what else should we expect from a Headmaster that is keeping us here against our wills." Harry saw Dumbledore was glaring at them.

Every student was suddenly quiet. "I do agree. To think I thought holding people hostage was illegal. It's a sad day when the exalted leader of the Light and Headmaster of Hogwarts falls into such darkness."

"My office, now!" Dumbledore stood up and started to leave the Great Hall. Harry and Severus continued toward the Head Table.

"Ah, the truth does hurt." Harry watched the students, most were puzzled, but he knew the Claws would be researching what they heard and the rumor mill would spread the news. "I hope he wasn't expecting that to work." Harry calmly commented as he sat down.

Severus shrugged as Black and Lupin stormed into the Great Hall. "Harry James Potter!"

"Oh, look the Fleabag knows my name." Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The rest of the staff wisely kept quiet. They didn't agree with what was being done to Harry and Severus and resented the fact that Dumbledore fired an excellent DADA professor to hire Black and Lupin. They certainly didn't blame Harry or Severus from being disagreeable.

"You come with me right now, young man." Black shouted.

"The award for best acting goes to ...FLEABAG!" Harry watched as first honey was dumped over Black's head, followed by some confetti. "He hit his mark perfectly."

"He did. I give you ten points to the house your choice." Severus was enjoying the clear anger and disbelieve on Black's face.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Harry announced. They were watching Lupin try to clean up Black when Harry waved his hand under the table and they were now covered in molasses.

"I think you missed a spot." Severus tilted his head.

"I did. Five points for trying?"

"Sure. Slytherin?"

"Of course."

"This isn't funny, Harry. You need to respect your Godfathers." Black barked.

"You aren't and never will be. You lost that right when you sent us to Azkaban for a crime we didn't commit. You lost that right when you left us there to rot for ten years; you lost that right when you forced us to remain here!" Harry's anger was building. The dishes and glassware were rattling as well as the windows and the ceiling.

"Harry." Severus put his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry reigned in his magic. "You are nothing to me. I wonder how you will defend your actions to my parents?" Harry stood up and strode out of the Great Hall.

Severus waited until Harry was out the doors. He turned to the staff. "Keep them away from us. Dumbledore too." He stood up and followed Harry.

Minerva sighed. "I warned them."

"We all did." Filius knew Harry and Severus were working on ways to remove Dumbledore and those he placed in power. He knew Harry wouldn't let this go. His relatives had been working for ten years to get Harry and Severus free and rid of Dumbledore. He only remained here at Hogwarts because he wanted to keep a careful eye on Dumbledore.

"I do feel that Albus may have met his match." Pomona summed up everything.

"I best go and inform Albus not to expect Harry and Severus anytime soon. Someone do clean those two up."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I expect he will try to pay us a visit tonight." Severus was seated across from Harry. They were eating the meal that Kreacher had prepared for them.

"He can try, but until he learns parsel, he won't be getting in." Harry knew that Dumbledore thought they were still recovering from Azkaban. "The staff, what did you make of their reaction or lack of."

"They aren't with him. From what I know of them and read from their lack of response, I believe they are with us."

"Good. I actually like the ones I do know."

"Harry, he might bring in the Weasleys."

Harry smirked. "I do hope so. I expect he will work on getting me to marry Weaslette."

"Ah, the marriage contract ploy. He might even use your parents as the signers."

"True. I wonder what he will say when I ask for the goblins to review it."

Severus laughed. "He will use guilt."

"Well, thankfully, I am very happily married."

"I need to find out how Draco was able to keep that hidden."

"I think it's filed at Gringotts and in France, but not in the British Ministry." Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh, I have a great idea but we will need to check with Draco if it's possible."

Severus smirked as his husband explained his idea.

Chapter 3: Trouble For The Light, They Just Don't Know...Yet

"Sev, are you finished grading?" He was drying his hair after his morning shower.

"Yes, surprisingly everyone is getting an Outstanding." Severus was standing in the kitchenette making some tea for them.

"That was fast." Harry started pulling out some their favorite cereal to place on the tea tray. "What was the vote?"

"First years seem to agree that nuts go in cookies. So going to try nuts in brownies next. The second years gave me a lot of ideas to try, some were very interesting recipes. I made a copy for us. I believe they will be finding ways to use brown sugar next. The third years had a lot of wonderful baking ideas, so I will assign for them to find the best method of cooking chicken. Fourth years voted that chocolate was very useful. I believe they will be researching chocolate recipes for us, after all, can never have too many useful ways to use chocolate. Fifth years, we had a tie between chocolate and vanilla milkshakes, strawberry come in next. I believe they will be working on making that muggle soda drink, root beer, next. Sixth years decided they want to make tacos now, so I am going to assign them with the task of finding some Mexican recipes. The seventh years believed that they want to try to make some shepherd's pies next. So I will have them search for the best recipe."

"Sounds yummy. I believe I will be attending today's sessions." Harry wrapped an arm around Severus' waist. "I do believe we're going to need to find a way to increase our exercise intake if we keep up the cooking classes."

"They are not cooking, I keep telling you that. It's potions." Severus smirked. "Aiming to make Dumbledore have a fit?"

"You know me so well, Sev." Harry and Severus had ignored the summons from Dumbledore that he wanted to see them in his office, yesterday. After they reformatted their plans, they decided to enjoy the rest of their night together, as they knew Dumbledore and his cronies would be making an appearance soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was sitting in the back of Filius' class watching the half-goblin. The man was a wonderful professor and he honestly liked the man. "Mr. Potter, why aren't you practicing the charm?"

"No wand."

"Why not? You have been here since Friday and its Wednesday." Filius was really wondering if the rumors he had heard were the truth. He hadn't been impressed with the way Dumbledore had been acting regarding Severus and Harry. He certainly wasn't happy with the news that there confined to the castle.

"Sev and I aren't allowed to leave here."

"I was aware of that aspect. Surely, you can't be serious about not having a wand." Filius was going to be speaking to his relatives.

"My name isn't Shirley, and don't tell anyone but Sirius' real name is Fleabag."#

The students giggled, as Filius' hid his face. He did like what happened last night and felt it was Black's own fault. "I will see about getting you a wand." He knew Dumbledore was going to regret his actions, he just hoped the man realized just how much damage he was doing before Harry and Severus destroyed him.

"No rush, I am not going anywhere, after all, the old man made sure of that." The bitterness leaked into his voice. "However, if I may suggest, you might want to wrangle your tea sets, as I believe they are getting away."

Filius and the students' attention snapped to the front of the room, where now that the teacups and teapots were clamoring to get away since the attention was on them. "Run for our lives, they will put their grubby little hands on us."

"Noooo, they will add that foul liquid in me, and it's so hot." One of the teapots started crying out his spout. They all were trying to get to the windows and door.

Harry rose from his seat. *What are you making?*

*Pasta. Some are trying ravioli.*

*On my way.*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was reading Severus' last class assignments, giving them all outstanding. The current class was working on making some fresh pasta as their sauce was now slowly cooking. "Your sauce will slowly simmer for the day, and be served tonight. The elves will handle the pasta after you hang it to dry. The group that comes up with the best-shaped ravioli will get a free pass to skip detention from me."

"It's good to cover one prank but only if you get caught by us." Harry supplied. "The best pranking books are in the back of the library, last book section, the bottom shelf. I call the shelf "Harry's ideas", spread the word."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So do we want to go to lunch in the Great Hall or our quarters?" Harry gave Severus a kiss, causing a few of the remaining students to giggle at the two.

"Our quarters its nap time." Severus faked a yawn. "Your next assignment is finding some of best Mexican recipes, ones you will be making for the next month. So each session you will need to bring a recipe you wish to work on."

"Professor, are we going to make any of the potions in our books?"

"Now, why would I require that? Honestly, that is just too much work." Severus answered. "Just inform your parents that Dumbledore is making you attend a newly revamped potion class and that all of you will be passing with O. If you don't wish to attend, you don't have to attend, just sending your recipes to me by the end of the day of your class. You can even drop them off in the box outside my office, pass that information to all of your friends that the student with the best recipe will earn an Outstanding plus."

Harry grinned, he knew by next week no one would be attending potion classes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Harry took their time strolling to the Great Hall for dinner. So far they had had four students hand them notes saying that the Headmaster wanted to see them, three house elves, and all of the prefects. "You know he is going to demand we go to his office."

"He is very demanding." Severus saw a few students listening to them. "It's always about him. I thought your father was self-absorbed, but the Headmaster believes the world revolves around him."

"Time to teach him the world is flat." Harry answered. "Do you think if we get him a cat, it would knock him off of the world? You know how cats are always knocking things off of flat surfaces."

"I thought we discussed the theory of the round world versus a flat one. If it was flat, we would have daylight all the time."

"True." Harry and Severus were enjoying the confused looks the Muggle-born students were giving them. They clearly understood what they were debating. "I do wish they had a telly here, it would kill hours of boredom."

"I am missing Dr. Who, and I need to find a way to catch up on Who Do You Think You Are?."

"Let's not forget Peep Show." Harry answered. "Hey, do you think we could bribe students into getting us some those comic books and M&Ms?"

"I don't see why not. Comic books and M&Ms in exchange for no detentions from me, if I catch them out after curfew, it sounds like a good bargain."

They entered the Great Hall. "Attention, attention, the Fashion Aurors are here, Albus Dumbledore a fine of one hundred galleons for that outfit alone." Harry announced. "I would recommend a barber but I don't think you would listen."

"That is all? Really, Harry, that outfit deserves at least two hundred." Severus remarked.

"I was going low, I figure he will earn a lot more." Harry shrugged and began to skip his way to the Head Table, summoning a chair.

Severus walked a bit slower handing out fines as he walked. "The fines are standard one Knut."

"Mr. Potter, you will sit with your house." Dumbledore glared.

"No thanks, I prefer here." Harry sat down. The staff knew this wasn't going to end well. "I believe we need a chair for Severus unless he wants to sit on my lap."

"You know I have no problem with that." Severus was about 3/4 of the way to the Head Table.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Dumbledore was almost growling. The annoyance clear in his voice.

Harry started laughing. "What are you going to do? Kick me out? I would love it, true freedom and away from you, my heart's desire."

"Detention."

"No, I have plans for tonight, and well, every night for the next ten years at least. We did agree to the next ten years for date nights?"

"Yes, and I intend to hold you to them." Severus sat down in his seat that Filius summoned for him. "You still owe me some candlelight dinners."

"I know, I know. I owe you ten years of them actually."

"My office, now, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Sorry, not seeing the need to having a social visit with you." Harry saw Black and Lupin enter the Great Hall. "There goes my appetite."

"Harry James Potter, my office, right now. I will not repeat myself."

"Good, then I won't have to listen to you yammer on."

"Harry, you better listen to the Headmaster, right now, young man. I am sick of your attitude. Your parents would be so ashamed of you right now."

"Do you hear something annoying?" Harry faced Severus. "I keep hearing some white noise in the background, but can't make it out."

"I do, but I find I have been able to block it out."

"Mr. Potter, if you do not make your way to my office right now I will be forced to move you there myself."

"Try it old man, and I will add assault charges on top of kidnapping charges. It's bad enough being held hostage here." He again faced Severus. "You know I do wonder why he wants to see just me."

"He is probably going to try and slip you some potions or hit you some compulsion charms to make you a good little Gryffindor again."

"Most likely. I bet he will even try and get me to marry that Weasley girl, knowing what that family has done to me." Harry made a face of total disgust. "Her brother killed Hedwig, my first friend. She was so loyal, I know I shouldn't be surprised, after all, none of them proved they were loyal friends."

"Always thought he was a jealous git, the Know-It-All wasn't much better. You did deserve better friends, and relatives." Severus could see the staff and students were in a bit of shock. Dumbledore was clearly furious.

"I should have known he wasn't a true friend, but then again, no one in the Order truly cared to find out the truth anyway. Honestly, they didn't even want to learn the truth. They tossed us away like old robes."

"Harry, we love you." Black was in front of Harry now. "We only want the best for you. That is why you have to remain here. You need to forgive us, we forgave you. You know the Weasleys care about you. They're family."

Harry started laughing. "Now, I know why your eyes are brown, you're full of it. Does Pomona come to you for fertilizer? Because you can dish the Griffin shit." Forgive us? The Mutt was clearly delusional.

"Oh, great, now we are going to have to listen to the Fleabag whine." Severus muttered as he looked at Lupin. "Well, wolf, nothing to say?"

"No. I warned them they were wrong in doing this. They were wrong in putting you in Azkaban for no reason and leaving you there. They are planning on forcing Harry to marry Ginny and you to marry someone else. I believe they are working on convincing one of the numerous Weasley cousins."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Don't even think of using a memory charm, Dumbass." Harry glared at the man. "Honestly, he thinks memory charms will fix everything, every time he doesn't get his own way. I would strongly recommend everyone get themselves check."

"Mr. Potter! You will meet me in my office, you will follow me there or you will find out what I can do to make your stay here longer."

"No, sorry. You are already making my life miserable, and I have no desire to spend any time in your company. Consider this our last meal in the Great Hall. Not that we have actually eaten here. Thankfully, there are so many talented potion makers in Hogwarts at this current time."

Lupin clamped a hand over Black's mouth. "What we did, I don't expect you to forgive us, but I will try and control Sirius."

Dumbledore went to speak again, but Minerva had cast a Silencio on the man. "Harry, Severus, why don't you return to your quarters, I will speak to Albus."

"Good luck on that Wolf. Minnie, you are going to need all the help you can get. Sev, I believe it's time to retire for the night."

Notes:

#joke borrowed from Airplane!

Chapter 4

By the end of the week, no one was showing up for Potions. The students would leave their three sentence essay assignments, with a new cooking recipe, in the box outside of Severus' office. Harry didn't even attend any class. He was working on taking his OWLs, but Dumbledore wasn't to know that. They hadn't left their quarters since Wednesday night.

Severus had started to set up his personal lab to get started on his research. The man had missed doing his potions, and Dobby had given him some journals for him to create new research. They had been here now for exactly a week. Harry and Severus were used to spending a lot of time with each other in a small space. Their quarters were three times the size of their Azkaban cell, so for them, it was a new experience.

"Sev, Draco wrote. He is coming tomorrow." Harry had taken the letter from Dobby, who had brought them their dinner. "Dinner is on the table."

"Great." Severus was catching up on reading his potion magazines. Kreacher and Dobby had been collecting them for him. They had tried to bring them into Azkaban, but the wards had forbidden them, causing the magazines to be blank. He had theorized it was to prevent the prisoners from being able to get any ideas on how to escape. Severus was currently reading an article that was familiar to him. He reread the article, frowned, looked at the cover of Potions Monthly, and went back to the article. He started cursing when he saw the author of the article.

"Sev?" Harry walked in from the kitchenette.

"Granger, she used my research and published it as her own." Severus threw the magazine across the room. "I can't believe the Know-It-All. How dare she use my work? How dare she think she can get away with it? I am going to cut her up and use her in my research. Testing the most painful potions on her." Severus grabbed the nearest thing and threw it. Thankfully, it was only a pillow. He blinked, he just threw a pillow? He needed to work on throwing a temper tantrum.

Harry retrieved the magazine, found the article. Hermione Granger-Weasley, Potion Mistress was written below the title of New Improvements to Healing Classifications of Potions". He knew his former friends were scum but he didn't think she was that low. "Kreacher."

"Master?" Kreacher popped into the main living area. The old elf was actually looking better now that his Masters were out of Azkaban and he had a purpose.

"Kreacher, did you happen to see when you collected our books from Granger if Severus' potion journals were in the stacks of books?" Harry hoped so if they were, Granger was in for a world of trouble.

"No, she had them in her vault, but Kreacher find, put on them on shelf."

Severus hearing what Kreacher said, grinned. "Kreacher, I give you permission to torment her. You, Dobby and any other house-elf who wants too." He headed for their library. He had some journals to search through and had a feeling it wasn't just one potion.

"So do I." Harry grinned. "See if Lady Black might have some ideas."

Kreacher's grin turned feral. "Kreacher will." The elf popped out. He had some ideas on what to do to the mud-blood and blood traitor. They hurt his masters, and he was going to enjoy making them pay. He knew the elves didn't like the mud-blood because of her views on them. She wanted to wipe them out.

Harry entered the library and found Severus looking through his journals. "I will scan the rest of the magazines for her name." Severus just nodded his agreement. Harry summoned the huge stack of magazines, settled next to his husband and began sorting. Dobby put sandwiches and drinks next to them, which they absently ate.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, she has been using Severus' research and claiming it as her own?" Pansy was shocked. She never liked Granger, but to steal someone's work and claim it as their own.

"Yes. She didn't even bother to change anything either." Harry couldn't believe the numerous potions they found last night that Granger had stolen. "She clearly has made a name for herself."

"Oh, she has. I had wondered about that. She was never very inventive in our classes." Draco looked down at the journals. "I can use this. How ruined do you want her?" He paused. "Do you think it could be something Dumbledore might have encouraged? He might have put her up to it."

"Totally ruined." Severus snarled. "I want her name to be the new meaning of low-class thief. If Dumbledore did, she will crack and eventually give evidence of it. She won't want her named destroyed. She has too much pride for that to happen. She married to Weasley, and I don't believe that was a love match, I think it was part of whatever plan Dumbledore has."

Draco smirked. "Give me a few days. Monday will be an interesting day." Draco agreed with Severus, Granger marrying Weasley made no sense, unless she was using a pureblood name to give her access to places that she would be rebuffed from entering. Weasley was too stupid, he failed out of the Auror program and was working part-time for the twins, who only took him on as a way to keep track of what was going on. Dumbledore also "suggested" the twins help their baby brother.

"We have good news too." Neville changed the subject, as he could see that Draco and Pansy already had their plan of action, and if he knew Draco's train of thought, he would have agreed with him about Granger and Weasley.

"Yes, we do." Luna glanced at the twins. "No, you can't do that prank, but the Mutt will just adore your newest." The twins nodded their agreement. "The Bee doesn't like black." Luna helpfully added.

"We do have news. I spoke to Ironclaw. There is a firm interested in helping. They are located in Madrid. They formulated a plan since all of us are in agreement that Dumbledore still has too much sway with the ICW." Neville handed the contract to Harry. "They believe if we have the students tell the truth, it will be more effective than if we went to a trial. The gossip we have been hearing is very encouraging. Most are trying to figure out what exactly is going on. Rita is waiting for us to tell her when she can start."

"Why?" Harry looked down at the contract and handed it to Severus. "I get the students, we have been letting our conversations heard by them. Why can't we go directly for Dumbledore? I know it's not the Slytherin move, but he is breaking the law. The Ministry is allowing him to, so why can't the ICW get involved?"

"A number of reasons, but they all break down to a few keys ones. One is power. Dumbledore has a lot of power. He has a lot of powerful friends, who believe everything he says, despite whatever evidence might say otherwise. Another reason is he is still using the fear of the Dark Lord. Most have started to doubt this since the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord haven't been doing any raids; there are many who did witness the raids and deaths before his untimely but wonderful demise. Dumbledore also uses his past successes. He keeps them fresh in their minds. Every letter he writes, he makes sure to include all of his titles, even in informal letters. Dumbledore has been guiding our world for over forty years. He knows how to control people, give them what they want to see and hear. Now, another main reason is he also has been in charge of educating everyone in Hogwarts, so he has a lot of support from former students, who see him as a grandfatherly type of wizard." Draco worked on keeping the scorn out of his voice.

"He should have been a Slytherin, but I am afraid between him and the Dark Lord, they would have given our house a worse name." Severus commented. "Now, if you had actually allowed the hat to put you in Slytherin, we might have been able to use that."

"The Bee likes to use his Darkness, even though no one has seen him." Luna's dreamy eyes focused on Harry. "The Bee still isn't aware of what Harry did."

"I know and he won't know." Harry had used his mental link after Severus had spent almost a year in assisting him to destroy Voldemort. The few Death Eaters that were forced, reluctant, or even remorseful for being a Death Eater were the only ones to survive. Severus' mark was totally gone, and they knew there were no traces of Death Eaters anywhere.

"Ironclaw suggested we keep on doing what you have been doing. I explained about the revamped potions classes. He researched the class requirements and found that as long as you, when having a practical lesson, use a cauldron, a stirrer, and list the class as a practical, there is nothing that Dumbledore can do to revamp them." Pansy smirked. "Also, according to our research, since you are both Lords, you can leave Hogwarts just like any other seventh year, without permission. The law they enacted classifies Harry as a fifth year. Severus, you are the Head of House for Slytherin, and in the reinstated contract, they didn't amend the clauses, they only added that you had to spend your nights here."

Draco produced the copies of the by-laws, contracts, and policies, with the referenced areas highlighted. "Ironclaw also suggested that you hold a lab at least one day a week, to meet the requirements of having a practical. It just has to be posted, no one needs to attend."

"The Bee won't like it, but what he doesn't know."

"So he doesn't know about all the tunnels?" Harry wasn't sure if Weasley and Granger had shown Dumbledore the map or not. He knew that Black and Lupin didn't know about all of the tunnels, the ROR, or the Chamber of Secrets.

"He knows, but not about the Chamber or the ones only a snake can use." Luna gave him a smile.

"We need to get wands, but I don't trust Ollivander not to tell Dumbledore or someone else." Harry knew they couldn't leave the country, and he wasn't sure if there were any other wandmakers around.

"Rita's article about your release worked." The twins stated.

"What article?" Severus glanced at Harry. They hadn't seen any newspapers or actually any mail unless the elves brought it to them. "He has a hold on our mail."

"Figures." Harry muttered.

"Rita painted a lovely picture of how you were finally released after being found innocent, only to be "imprisoned" at Hogwarts." Pansy commented. "Our new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, went on how about he found all the hidden documents, how you were framed, and how our dear Headmaster, in his loving benevolence, has opened the doors of Hogwarts to allow the both of you to recover, to show that all is forgiven."

"Our father needs his head examined." The twins stated. "We think he is under a potion."

"I see the Ministry can still dish it." Harry commented. He glanced at the clock. "It's almost time for dinner, I believe we will be making an appearance."

"Crazy does work." Luna announced.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus dressed for dinner. They slowly walked toward the Great Hall. "I'm sure it's not that bad." Yes, crazy would work.

"Yes, it is Severus, all of our clothes are destroyed." Harry whined. He knew they were getting the attention of the students again.

"I can dye them." Severus suggested. "I honestly didn't think your red socks were mixed in with the clothes when I added the bleach." He pulled up his trousers, showing off his new pink socks.

Harry pouted for a second. "You do look hot in pink." He ran a hand down Severus' back and pinched his butt.

"Harry, no one cares if our undergarments are pink. It's not like we are dressed like Dumbledore. I mean honestly, those robes of his."

"True, very true, my love. Draco does have good taste in clothes. However, I wish we could actually go and buy our own. I would love to see you in some dragon hide trousers, a black silk shirt, with a Slytherin green vest."

They heard the giggling of the girls. "You would." Severus leaned over and kissed Harry. "If I wear them, you have too."

"Deal. You will look so hot in them, I am going to have to stake my claim on you again." Harry took Severus into his arms.

"Promise?" Harry gave him a kiss, sealing the deal.

"LET GO OF HIM, YOU DEATHEATER!"

"Fleabag needs a new routine." Harry muttered. Harry turned and faced Black who was storming towards them. "I have never been a Death Eater. I also prefer to hold onto my Sev. In case you missed it the first few times, I am usually the one doing the holding."

"It's true; he does love to just grab me at times. Not that I am going to object."

"You say the sweetest things." Harry still had Severus in his arms.

"I know, but I can also show you later." Severus kissed Harry. "I have new ways of showing you."

"Promise?"

"HARRY JAMES-" Lupin was standing behind Black with his wand out.

"Sorry." Lupin sighed deeply. "I have tried." He bound Black and levitated him back to their quarters for another "lecture".

"I would recommend a stronger collar and leash. Something along the lines of unbreakable." Severus suggested very helpfully. Harry pulled Severus into the Great Hall.

"Sorry we are late; we had a discussion on what to wear. I wanted to go muggle, but Sev suggested Dumbles there might be insulted."

"I only suggested that since he has a stance of always allowing muggle-born and half-bloods to return to their abusive homes, he actually could care less about them. He has done with the Dark Lord, me, and you. I can't imagine how many others. It's also very clear in his policies."

"I agree. I mean there isn't a wizarding studies course that would allow them to find their way in our society. There isn't a customs or even an etiquette class to help them either. We also can't forget the fact that their parents know about magic, yet while pure-blood can practice at home, they can't."

"True and we can't forget the focus that because of this, only pure-bloods have high ranking positions in the Ministry. Allowing him to create even more of a rift between the classes."

"I had wondered about that. I mean even Granger had to marry a Weasley in order to move up the ladder." Harry sat down in his seat, after pulling out Severus' chair for him. "I am afraid of him trying to force me into marrying Weaslette."

"Such a shame. The way it has turned out. How about we have a crepe class?" Severus poured himself a cup of tea and started to pour one for Harry, ignoring the looks of surprise on everyone's face. He wondered where Dumbledore was.

"Oh, that sounds delightful." Soon the sounds of gossiping voices filled the hall. Harry leaned close to Severus. "Where is Dumbledore?"

"Not sure." Severus glanced down the table. "Minnie, where is Aldore?"

Minerva looked confused for a second. She glared at Severus but noticed the mirth in Severus' eyes, she glanced at Harry, who had a smirk on his face. "He is trying to get some new rules regarding your stay here invoked. It seems he doesn't like your views of new potion classes, or Harry's lack of attendance."

Harry started laughing. "I'm sure. I do hope he gets some new classes. I would love to take Potions for the Joker. Maybe Transfigurations for the Pranksters, or even Charms to Amaze Your Enemies."

"I can always arrange for some clubs. I believe a Professor can sponsor up to three clubs." Severus rose, Harry started hitting his folk on his glass of water, until everyone was looking at Severus. "I have some new clubs. They are Potions for the Joker, Transfigurations for the Prankster, and Charms to Amaze and Confuse. I will post the sign-up sheets in the dorms tomorrow. They are open to everyone."

"Now, he can't say you aren't involved." Harry smirked. He rose "I also have some clubs to announce. Defense for Dummies, Idiots Guide to Safety, and my personal favorite, How to Snag a Mate in 10 Days."

Everyone started talking. "I do believe Mr. Potter our plan is working."

"You doubted us?"

"No, never, just a bit surprised at how fast." Severus knew Dumbledore was going to create some problems, but they were having fun tormenting the man. He knew Dumbledore wasn't expecting them to act like this and knew the man didn't have a clue about what Draco and the others were doing.

Harry grinned and scooping up some mashed potatoes, aimed the potatoes at an unsuspecting Gryffindor, hit the boy on the back of his head. When the boy looked around, Harry pointed to the Hufflepuffs, who pointed to the Slytherins. Soon a food fight broke out, and Harry and Severus slipped out the Professor entrance.

Chapter 5

"So do you think he will get these new restrictions passed?" Harry and Severus were currently sitting in their living quarters.

"I'm not sure. It will depend on what he is asking. The Mutt might have suggested becoming your guardian. The Wolf seems to want to prevent anything else from happening."

"Dobby?"

"Yes, with a letter to Draco."

"Dobby." Harry called out.

"Master Harry Potter, you want Dobby?"

"Dobby, the Headmaster is trying to get new restrictions in place. We need to know what they are, and what he wanted, and was rejected."

"Dobby already knows. Dobby followed Nasty Headmaster. He tried force you to attend all classes, with a guard, he wanted the Nasty Mutt to be your guardian, limit your magic. He wanted to become your seat holder and Master Severus' too. Also wanted to force you to return to your old self. All were denied. He was questioned about forcing you here, and how the law was passed. Bonies wasn't happy about it, warned him that she will review it. Also warned Minister Weasel he in trouble if he authorized any of the new laws or restrictions placed on you. Bug Lady paid a visit to Bonies. Bonies not happy. She sent letter to Master Draco."

"Interesting that nothing worked. It also means he didn't get the law passed by the Wizengamot." Severus gave Harry a smirked.

"No, he not do. Bonies very unhappy about it. That why she want Master Draco."

"Good. Let Draco know. Tell him to have Rita release what she wants, but start with Granger." Harry ordered.

"Will do. Bug Lady want to pay her back for fourth year keeping her in jar."

"Suggest she uses that too." Severus handed a letter to Dobby. "Give that to Ironclaw. Tell him also what you learned."

Dobby popped away. "You know he is going to try and say that he got the restrictions passed." Harry grinned.

"I agree. Shall we have fun with it?"

"Oh, yes, I want to see their faces. Great Hall?"

"He is going to try and pull us into his office." Severus began to plan how to arrange it to be revealed in front of the students. "Don't forget our first club meeting is also tomorrow night."

"I can't wait to create some potion pranks. Which ones shall we start with?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ah, Harry and Severus, please come to my office, I need to speak to you." Dumbledore was waiting outside of their quarters as they were heading to their prank club.

"Sorry, busy." Harry went to walk around Dumbledore.

"This can't wait. There are some new restrictions that have been passed regarding your staying here."

"Nope, not following them, does this mean we can leave?" Harry held up his basket. "We even have muffins to share with the students."

"They are freshly made this afternoon." Severus sidestepped around Dumbledore. "We can't keep the students waiting."

"Fine, I'll be brief." Dumbledore could see the staff and students were gathering. He knew Sirius had to have said something. "I didn't want to embarrass you but Harry you will be moving in with Sirius and Remus. Sirius is your guardian, you will also be attending all your classes. Sirius will give you a wand each day and it will be collected when you are not attending your classes. You're now limited to only using your magic during classes. Severus, you will return to teaching your potion classes as they were before."

Harry and Severus laughed. "He actually said all that with a start face. Here is a sewsflash that isn't happening. As if I was going to fall for anything you told us. I want everything in writing delivered by Madam Bones, in person, before I will believe anything you suggest or even require. Honestly, expecting us to believe a man who is keeping us as prisoners."

"Well, you know, he just expects everyone to follow him like sheep. It's why the Death Eaters were popular, they didn't like being sheep. However, they turned into a nutcase's slave. You know, there really are a lot of similarities between the Dark Lord and him." Harry could see some of the staff was wondering what was going on, while the students couldn't wait to write home about the newest conflict between Dumbledore, Potter, and Snape. Dumbledore had lost all the matches so far.

"Really? I didn't know the man, so I will take your word for it, but I'm sure others would love examples." Harry leaned into Severus.

"Well, they both forced their people to take loyalty oaths, they both expected blind obedience, they both expect everyone to take their word as being final. I think it was really a clash of egos."

"You do make excellent points. Perhaps we can research Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"You two will follow the new restrictions or I will add more." Dumbledore warned.

"Oh, get over yourself." Harry huffed. "Now, shoo, shoo, we have a club meeting that you have delayed us enough for."

"If you don't I will have your magic fully restricted, Harry. Severus, I will have you thrown back into Azkaban for being a Death Eater."

"Oh stop, my sides are starting to hurt from laughing." Harry latched Severus' arm. "Off we go, pranks to teach, we have to share our knowledge. Toodles."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry, Harry."

Harry and Severus kept walking, rolling their eyes, and wondering where Lupin was, and how Black had slipped off of his leash. The students were speaking about what they learned from Harry and Severus. They all followed Harry and Severus' example of ignoring Sirius Black, who was finding he wasn't as popular with the students as he had hoped. "Professor, what would happen if we used boom berries, instead of the cherry blossoms?"

"It would just change the color. However, you use one boom berry for every three cherry blossoms." Severus explained. "If you want green, you use mistletoe, yellow you add some down duck feathers. There should be a color reference in the book we mentioned on page 43."

"Harry, Harry."

"He just never gives up." Harry muttered. "If I change my name, we need to prevent him from learning it."

The students laughed. "Harry, I have your room all set up. I can't wait. Now, I won't take your wand like Albus wants me to, but you won't be able to use it."

Harry arched his brow. "Why would I ever live with you? Also, I don't have a wand, neither does Severus. Honestly expecting me to live with you. Best laugh I have had all day. I really don't want to get fleas either. Nasty things flea bites."

"Indeed. However, a wand would make things easier."

"True, but fleas."

"Harry James Potter, I am your guardian, you are going to move into my quarter tonight. You are now grounded for the next two weeks."

"You know, I'm not sure who is more delusional, Albus or Fleabag?"

"I go with a tiebreaker." Harry responded and dumped his basket on Black's head, causing all the different prank potions to go off. Harry skipped off singing. "I'm off to the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz."

Severus took a step back. "Now see students. See how he is turning the different colors. I want three sentence essay on the colors you see. Also, you will earn bonus points if you mention what animals he is displaying." Black started braying. "I will give you one, that is a donkey."

"Fits, he is making an ass out of himself." A student replied.

"Mr. Jenkins twenty points to your house-"

"Ravenclaw, Sir."

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw. Anyone I didn't give points to?" No one raised their hand. "Excellent. We will meet next week. Come up with some ideas." Severus left behind a grinning group. He heard one student say to another. "Whoever said Snape was a hardass lied."

"I agree. He's the best. Potter is right up there with him."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus found Harry sitting on their couch, with tea ready. "Dumbledore tried to get in."

"Figures. I can't wait for tomorrow's paper." Severus smirked. They had changed the release date due to Dumbledore's stunt. Rita was going to go after him, but first would be Granger. Severus and Harry had copied Severus' potion journals, had them certified by Gringotts and sent the certified copies to Rita via Kreacher, who was making the girl and her husband miserable.

"I wonder if she will actually try to show up tomorrow and demand answers on how we could do that to her. Ruin her life, her career."

"I can hear her lecturing tone in my head already. I don't know how you did it, being her friend, I wanted to wring her neck each class I had to instruct her in." Severus hated the Know-It-All, especially after learning about Harry's life.

"Why do you think I pretended to play chess with Ron. I really didn't want to listen to her." Harry touched his head. "He is going to give me a headache if he keeps trying to remove the wards."

"Teach him to leave them alone." Severus suggested. He watched Harry cast a few electric shock spells into the wards. They were quiet and finally heard a thud. The portrait guarding their quarters started laughing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus were early to breakfast, they wanted to make sure they got their copy of the paper and prevent Dumbledore from allowing the students to see it. Soon all the staff and students arrived. "Where is Albus?" Filius noticed the man hadn't arrived.

"He is in the Infirmary. He seems he was trying to remove some wards and had to learn the hard way to mind his own business." Minerva informed everyone.

The owls arrived as Minerva signaled the elves to serve. Harry took their copies, passed one to Severus.

HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY A FRAUD!

by Rita Skeeter

For years we have all heard the praises of the Most-Talented Witch of Her Generation, Hermione Granger-Weasley. For years, we have seen her produce numerous potions for aiding our world. Some she improved upon, some she created. So we thought. However, she stole the work! All of it. That is right my readers, she is a fraud, a common thief.

Many know I am not a fan of the girl, after all, she did kidnap me and keep me prisoner in a jar for a year. Similar to what Headmaster Dumbledore is doing to Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Now, I know you are wondering how these are connected, I will tell you, Hermione Granger-Weasley stole Potion Master Severus Snape's work and claimed it as her own work. She published all the potions she received by stealing Severus Snape's potion journals. (See certified copies of the confirmation of the potions on pages 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. Minor improvement potions can be viewed at Gringotts. The originals are also located at Gringotts).

In research this shocking news, I wanted to discover how her own Potion Master never noticed her skills beforehand, or in this case the lack of. I searched and I searched, however, I found no record of her ever achieving her Masters in Potion or any other field. I spoke to the Potion Master guild, and they were a bit surprised to realize they never had it her as an apprentice.

Now, that left me wondering where did the girl go for the two years we barely heard from her after leaving Hogwarts. I discovered that she attended Imperial College London, and failed during her first semester. She was placed on academic probation and barely passed that year. She needed four more years to attain her Bachelor of Science degree in Chemistry. I also learned the funds came from Harry Potter's family vaults, and now that he has been released, Gringotts is demanding the return of funds.

However, she isn't the only ones the demands are being sent to. They include our own Minister Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly. Ronald Weasley, who is married to Hermione Granger Weasley and Ginerva Weasley who is trying to tell everyone she is going to be marrying Mr. Potter. (We all heard those rumors about that plot) Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black are also listed as owing funds to Mr. Potter (who is actually Lord Potter-Black).

More questions are being asked and I plan on getting answers for you. Including how is it legal to keep two men prisoner at Hogwarts? How is it legal to keep two Lords' prisoner? How did this law pass? Why weren't we aware of it?

The staff and students were surprised. They looked around for Harry and Severus to demand answers but both men had disappeared. "They are getting too good at that." Irma Pince muttered.

Chapter 6

Draco strolled into Hogwarts, with Pansy, Neville, and Luna. They weren't speaking but listening to all the latest rumors as they walked towards the Dungeons. Everyone was speaking about Granger and wondering if Dumbledore had something to do with it. They were talking about how wonderful Harry and Severus were. They were hoping they would see the removal of Black, Lupin, and Dumbledore.

They saw Black and Lupin; it looked like they were fighting. Black's arms were waving around while Lupin kept restraining him. Luna started walking towards them, Neville held Draco and Pansy back. "Listen." They noticed the students weren't anywhere near Black and Lupin, which was a bit surprising considering they were in an open area and the volume of people in it.

"The wolf should leave. If you remain you will drown with the Bee. Bad Wolf, but Wolf didn't know, his eyes are opened, time to leave."

"What are you on about?" Black was giving Luna the weirdest look, while Lupin was thinking about what she said. Black had been trying to get to the dungeons to demand answers from Harry. He couldn't believe Harry would allow this to happen. It had to be Snivellus' fault.

"I agree. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lupin remembered the strange, but the surprisingly accurate seer. He had thought the girl was a nutcase, but once he started to think about what she said, found it matched with events that occurred later.

"We know, now time to go. Let them reap what they have sowed." Luna turned, walking back to Neville. Her smile beaming, her eyes dancing.

"What is she talking about Remus? You can't trust her; she is crazy and hangs out with Malfoy, that Death Eater, just like his father. He is going to end up Dementors food after he serves time in Azkaban. Your father and mother would be ashamed of you, Neville, hanging out with Slytherin scum. They are in the Janus Thackery Unit because of the Death Eater, and you are associating with them. Perhaps, we need to check to see if you have the dark mark. I won't let you-" Black started to work himself up to a full rant but Lupin silenced him.

While Black's mouth kept flapping, Lupin shook his head. "Stay safe. If you need me-" He really didn't want to leave Harry but knew Harry had to this without him. Harry clearly could handle Dumbledore.

"We'll be in touch." Draco informed him. He thought since Lupin was in the Order they might be able to get useful information out of him. The more information they had on the Order and Dumbledore was better for them.

"I would suggest a memory charm. We don't need a certain person knowing." Pansy tilted her heads towards Black.

"Don't worry, we protect them." Neville reassured Lupin.

"I tried to tell them this was a mistake. They didn't listen to me." Lupin, honestly, didn't know why they were doing this to Harry and Severus. How do you expect forgiveness when it's forced?

"Lavender fields are nice and soothing." Luna gave Lupin a dreamy smile.

Lupin nodded. "France does sound nice. Go and I will fix him." Thinking of the masses of lavender fields in France, and it would be away from Dumbledore.

The group left and they heard "Obliviate."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Expect Granger tonight." Neville warned once everyone was settled and had their tea.

"Dumbledore, Weasley, and Granger were at the Ministry. They arrived shortly after our new Minister arrived." Pansy and Draco spent a lot of time at the Ministry. They worked in the Department of Mysteries.

"Interesting. I wonder how they plan to fix it?" Harry looked at Severus, his husband was pondering the different ways Dumbledore might use.

"The Bee won't be able to. The Potion Guild is based in Rome, so he has no influence and they will want Granger. The envoy is already forming." Luna took a sip of her tea. "Severus, you will have to give them a letter about being held here. They can help our new barrister get you and Harry away."

"The Guild will have more rights to demand punishment, the goblins after that." Severus pondered for several seconds. "They will demand the funds back for the work, interest, and a formal letter of admittance concerning the potion in question before deciding her punishment. The goblins will have the next part. They will demand the funds owed to us, and if she goes to trial in the system, we might never see her again."

Harry started laughing. "After that, the Ministry will demand answers."

"I might be able to suggest to Madam Bones to speak to Ironclaw. They could bypass the Ministry's laws that way." Draco began to plan in his head.

"So who is next?"

"The Weasley family." Severus knew how hurt Harry was by their betrayal. When Hedwig was killed in front of him, Harry had been crushed. Only the twins with Bill and Charlie supporting him aided Harry in recovering. He had part of his true family. Draco, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the snakes allowed them to stay sane, feel confident that they would get out one day. They had spent ten years planning their revenge.

"The Twins, Bill, and Charlie wanted to come and see you but feared what Dumbledore would do. They have let us know that Molly, Ron, and Ginny believe you have already forgiven them. I sent the Twins to the Burrow to find out what they can regarding their reaction to this morning's paper." No one knew that Draco and the twins had a relationship. After this mess was cleared up the twins and Draco planned to bond. Bill and Fleur supported them, and always helped arrange times for them to get away. Charlie and Pansy were already bonded but no one but the group knew. Charlie also wasn't in Romania. He was actually working at Gringotts handling their dragons. Everyone else, except the group, believed Draco and Pansy were in a relationship. They were in fact just best friends and partners in the DOM.

"He would wonder why they came but not his pets." Harry really wanted to see everyone but knew it would give away their plans and Dumbledore would go after the individuals he believed a danger to him. He expected to see Draco, Pansy, Luna, and Neville.

"Dinner show tonight." Severus was wondering if the students could prank Granger when she did arrive.

"When will the Potion Guild arrive?" Harry wondered if they had time to set up something in the Great Hall for Granger and her hubby.

"Tomorrow. However, avoid the prank. Her reaction will be more enjoyable if she isn't distracted by a prank."

Harry and Severus were now looking forward to dinner tonight. "I want to find a way to meet everyone, even if we just all sit and talk, no business, no stress." Harry pulled out the map. "I was thinking I could explore the Chamber of Secrets with Severus, to find an alternate route." Harry showed the entrance on the map.

"We only have the one?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure if there was more than one. Since the four of them created it."

"May Draco and I, with Bill, exam it. We might be able to recreate more." Pansy was very interested in seeing how it was created.

Harry was a bit leery. This was one of the few things he had left from his parents. The Order destroyed all his pictures and personal items. "Harry, we won't cast anything on it except for scanning charms. We know it is more than a map to you." Draco reassured him.

"We will even do them here." Pansy added. "I was thinking if we all saw the scans, we might be able to make a newer and better version for ourselves."

"I wouldn't mind that." Harry immediately felt better. "Let's now talk of pranks and potion ideas for the class."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus were walking towards the Great Hall when one of their snakes appeared in front of them. "Sorry, Sirs, but need to warn you. Black and Dumbledore are batshit crazy over the article. Black has been screaming about Lupin leaving because of Professor Snape and his, I will leave what he said out, influence. Dumbledore has been telling everyone that everything will be fine and the article was in error."

"Fifty points to Slytherin for protecting your professor." Harry announced. Dumbledore still hadn't realized that Harry was accepted by Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Sir. Also, the Ravenclaws have been gathering information, they came to us and wanted to know if they could set up a time to meet that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find out about. I should add that Puffs and Lions too. Lions are just a select few. They want to find out the truth."

"I will see what we can do. We might have an area." Severus glanced at Harry. Harry nodded his agreement. "Have everyone keep gathering the facts."

"Yes, Sir. We will." The Slytherin was beaming. They loved this, actually, the whole school was. Not many people cared for Black and his pranks. They were also wondering about Dumbledore and his ideas.

"Fifty points for helping unite the school." Harry beamed and started skipping off to the Great Hall.

"Sir, no disrespect, but you need to marry him. He is one of the best snakes."

"I'll let you in on a secret. We're already married." Severus knew the news would spread like wildfire. He also knew the students weren't going to allow the staff to know. Severus started walking fast to catch Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was waiting for him at the Great Hall doors. Instead of going in, however, Harry pulled him away. "Shh. Follow me." They headed for the small room that was next to the Great Hall. Severus could hear the screaming in the room.

"I don't care. We have to keep them here. You need to get control over him." Black was screaming.

They couldn't hear anything for several seconds. "They ruined me." Granger screamed. "I can't believe you allowed this to happen."

"You stole from Snivellus; did you think you wouldn't get caught?" Black snapped back. "That man is evil and he is ruining my godson."

"Stop arguing, this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to get Harry to marry Ginny. I have one of Arthur's cousin's willing to marry Snape. He already agreed to it, as long as he is in charge. He wants to make Snape pay for being a Death Eater and him failing potions." Molly's rather loud voice carried down the hall, causing several students to flinch.

They heard nothing and knew Dumbledore had to be in the room. Honestly, didn't the man believe in privacy charms. You would have thought after the prophecy was overheard, he would have learned. The man was an idiot.

"No, I'm not going to fake evidence and have them thrown back into Azkaban, Hermione. You shouldn't have used his work." Was heard and it sounded like Ron Weasley.

"Kreacher." Harry whispered.

Kreacher appeared. "Master?"

"How would you like to play with Granger and Weasley?" The elf started eagerly nodding his head. "Get Dobby and meet me and Sev by the Great Hall doors." They quickly made their way back and met the two elves. Harry explained his idea, while Severus was trying not to laugh at Harry's plan.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus were already sitting at the head table when the group of Dumbledore, Grange, Weasley, and Black entered from the side entrance.

"Harry, mate, it's good to see you." Weasley put out his hand.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands with killers."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please take a seat." Minerva stepped in before the fireworks could start. She and the rest of the staff were wondering why they were here. What idiotic plan was Dumbledore going to try now?

When Granger and Weasley went to take a seat, their chairs disappeared and they landed on the floor. Dumbledore and Black helped them up. Dumbledore summoned two more chairs, and it repeated itself. The students laughed even harder. "What is going on?" Granger glared at Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Me, nothing. I don't even have a wand." Harry took a sip of his drink. "However, Hogwarts is clearly saying you are unwelcomed here. I don't think she likes liars and thieves."

"Harry, you have to understand. I was doing it for the greater good. Those potions made a huge difference-" Granger started only to have duct tape over her mouth with moving lips.

"See students, Hogwarts doesn't like liars and thieves." Harry pointed to the silver-colored duct tape that was sporting green lips.

"She didn't steal." Weasley snapped.

"No? So she paid for her education? Didn't she use Severus' ideas and research? Didn't she claim them as her own? Wow, Severus, Granger must have been with you when you were developing those potions when she was 3, as I know I was 2 when you started to amend the bone growth potion. Let's see, 5 when you began to revamp the different healing ones? Had to be what 9 or so when you did the truth serum research?"

"I was unaware of her presence but I'm sure I can provide the memories to back up my certified copies of my research."

"Thieves." Was slowly being chanted, as the students were also watching and listening.

"Harry, they are your best friends." Dumbledore tried to calm things down. This wasn't going how he had hoped. He had hoped that once Harry had seen Granger and Weasley, he would start to mellow and forgive them.

"No, they are the worst kind of friends. They are backstabbers, liars, thieves, and killer." Harry's emotions were stable, nothing was shaking, no cracking windows, just a calmness that he got from Severus and those he knew honestly cared about him.

Weasley went to speak and found himself hanging from the rafters, dressed like a donkey piñata. He had thick pads around him as sticks appeared and started to beat him. "Hogwarts really hates that you killed Hedwig." Harry announced.

Granger finally managed to remove the duct tape, her face was a bit red from irritation of the tape. "Let him down right now, Harry. How dare you do this to us? We gave you our friendship and this is how you treat us."

"Friends like you, who needs enemies." Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Granger, you were annoying little twat while you attended here, and I can see your sense of self-worth has increased. You clearly value your own supposed intelligence over the truth. If you really did those potions, produce the research. It's very simple, but we already know the truth."

Before Granger could respond, she found herself up in the rafters, swinging next to her husband and getting the same treatment but with stirrers. Black, they found, had a silencing charm on him. He had clearly been yelling. Dumbledore had Filius' wand pointed at him. "Interesting punishment but deserved. Since the padding is there nothing will be broken." Poppy smirked. "I won't be removing my silencing charm from you Sirius until you calm down."

"Prefects, please escort the students back to their common rooms. Dinner will continue there, without the additional floor show." Minerva ordered. She turned and faced Dumbledore. "I don't know what you thought you happen by bringing those two here, but you overstepped your bounds. You have kept Harry and Severus as prisoners here and we aren't going to take it any longer. You will let them leave here and get wands. You will let them go to Gringotts, you will let them go and get any supplies they need or want. You won't stop them. I am aware they have to remain here at least for now. Your actions are disgusting and I, with the rest of the staff, support anything Harry and Severus want to do to get you to remove that stupid law. Honestly, a man of your years throwing a temper tantrum because they don't want to support people who threw them into Azkaban. I and I know a few others told you there were innocent, but we let you sway us. Now the time has come due and you will accept their decisions."

"Agreed." Numerous staff members added.

"Black needs to go as an instructor. He is more focused on getting Harry to forgive him, which will never happen. You fired a wonderful instructor to try and regain control over Harry, but it ends now." Minerva continued.

"We need Harry. Only he can fight Voldemort." Filius noticed there wasn't a winch of pain from Severus. "Voldemort has been strongly recruiting, it is the reason why there haven't been any raids or even muggle attacks."

"They have a choice, Albus, and you are taking it away." Poppy tried to reason with him.

"Voldemort grows stronger as we speak. Harry needs to be ready to fight."

"So keeping him prisoner here is going to help that? Albus, he doesn't even have a wand. Neither of them does. Also, in case you haven't noticed, Voldemort is dead." Minerva informed him. "He has been dead for a while, you just don't want to admit it. You have known it. The dark marks have disappeared, so haven't the Death Eaters."

Harry and Severus exchanged a quick look. They had believed no one knew. Well, surprise, surprise, learn something new every day.

"No, he isn't. He is hiding, building troops. He has ways to come back from being dead. I can't tell you about them, but he does."

"You need a reality check." Harry couldn't resist. He was still watching Dobby and Kreacher beating Granger and Weasley. Granted they would only have minor bruises, but what they did to him was ten times worse.

"A big one. Honestly, between Fleabag and him, I'm surprised they haven't been locked in a padded room." Severus saw Minerva and Filius smirk.

"You might want to work on getting Hogwarts to release those two." At Harry's words, they two were now just hanging from the rafters dressed in the old black and white jailbirds outfits with their numerous crimes listed. Dumbledore now wore the traditional Azkaban outfit, with his crimes listed.

Harry started singing Jailhouse Rock as he waltzed out of the Great Hall. "How did he do that?" Filius quietly wondered.

Chapter 7

Draco quickly walked to Severus and Harry's quarters. He didn't even knock before the door was opened. He looked around and saw Kreacher. "Where are they?" Kreacher was cleaning up some dishes. Draco knew that Harry and Severus avoided eating in the Great Hall.

"Library, getting evidence against thieving mudblood." Kreacher and Dobby had kept the two hanging from the rafters most of the night. They only released them a few hours before dawn after they made sure their crimes were tattooed into their skin. Dobby had enjoyed marking Ron Weasley with the word killer. Dobby had really liked Hedwig.

Draco entered the library. "We have a slight problem." Draco wasn't too worried, this would only delay their plans to end Dumbledore.

Harry refrained from groaning. "What now?" Severus looked up from his stack of parchment. They had spent the day in hiding in their quarters, they didn't want to listen to Dumbledore and his whining about his pets. They had hoped the Potion Masters would arrive during the day and were a bit concerned but knew Draco was handling it.

"Dumbledore heard about the Potion Guild Masters arrival and stopped the international port-key, and is now using his connections in the ICW to get the matter swept away. He tried to submit a letter from Severus saying that Granger had permission; however, that letter failed the magical inspection. He was good, he acted all surprised, claiming it must be a slight misunderstanding and how he was sure it would be cleared up, that it was just a matter of time. He said he would assemble a top team of Aurors to find out who could have done such a thing to Severus and dear innocent Mrs. Granger-Weasley. His suggestions were Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and a few unnamed ones, but I know he planned on adding Weasley to the list."

"How did he manage that?" Harry knew the man had connections but to stop the port-key.

"He has a minion in the port-key office who must have informed him as soon as the paperwork arrived. That minion delayed the request until Dumbledore came up with that little solution." Severus slammed his fist down on his desk. "He has had ten years to get everyone into positions that we don't know about." He used to know all of Dumbledore's pawns. It was easy to figure out who the man would use after watching the students during their time at Hogwarts. The man had a bad habit of sticking to certain personality traits.

"Do they believe she is innocent?" Harry knew Dumbledore could spin a tall tale but this was one for the books. How people kept falling for that sweet old man act Harry wasn't sure.

"No, but his supporters on the ICW got him a week extension. Three different ICW Ministers showed the memory of last night. That is why it was a week instead of the few months like he wanted. Also, you have been officially allowed to leave Hogwarts as if you are seventh-year students. You have to return here each night. Many agreed with Minerva McGonagall's viewpoint. Dumbledore wasn't happy about the changes, but neither were the members of the ICW when they realized what Dumbledore has done. They are forming a committee to look into the events leading up to your arrests, imprisonment, and release. Dumbledore tried to get his pets on the committee, but since the goblin had already arranged for your new barristers, filed a claimed, and petitioned the ICW for non-British Wizards, he was denied. The committee head is from China, and he selected Fleur's father to joined as his assistant." Harry and Severus grinned. "Dumbledore was happy with the news, he honestly thinks the man supports him. Henry said they would work fast and not to give up hope."

They were interrupted as an elf appeared and handed Severus a letter. Severus cast some detention spells, removed the compulsion and tracking charm. "The man is an idiot." Harry muttered as Severus opened the letter.

Severus and Harry:

After careful consideration, I have decided to be gracious. I have allowed time for you to be escorted to Diagon. Kingsley will provide you with safe escort after breakfast. They have agreed to take you to visit Ollivander's and some clothes. I will arrange for whatever you need once I receive the correct acquisition forms. The funds provided by the Ministry as a way to better help you.

Albus

PS: Do not attempt to leave Hogwarts without alerting me, as the wards need time adjust.

"He is a special kind of crazy, isn't he?" Harry reread the letter. "Sev, Draco, look at every third word in each sentence...consideration, decided, gracious, allowed, you, escorted, provide, safe, agreed, you, Ollivander's, arrange, you, I, correct, provided, Ministry, way, help. attempt, Hogwarts, alerting, wards, adjust."

"He set the compulsion to make you feel he is doing things for your safety and protection while you need time to adjust." Draco reread the letter. "It doesn't prove anything since he will just say he wanted to make sure you remain safe."

"He is good at shifting the truth to reflect his desired effect at the time he choices. This letter no matter how we present it, he would be able to change it to whatever he desired from protecting to warning us, depending on how we play it."

"Sev, remember that potion you theorized concerning the effects of reversing a compulsion sent?" Harry and Severus had had many conversations regarding theories about magic.

"I do. Shall we test it?" Severus pulled out another piece of parchment.

"What theory?" Draco, as an Unspeakable, was always interested in new theories.

"Severus idea after I mentioned how many compulsions Dumbledore had used on me over the years, was that what if we didn't change the compulsions but changed the recipient of them instead, like sending them back to the one who cast them. The caster's magic would still be there but a new target."

"How would it work on this? He wants you to trust him, clearly. He seems set to have you rely on his decisions." Draco and Pansy had spent hours discussing the new ideas and theories that Severus and Harry had provided when Draco visited them in Azkaban.

"Actually, my idea was to change the compulsions to have the opposite effect. Sev has his new potion I think might work on it. We set it on the Mutt, as a test."

"Yes, I do. I need to just soak the letter and this parchment in the potion, let it sit for ten minutes. When I remove them from the potion, Dumbledore's magic will be transmitted to the new parchment, but we can create the compulsions."

"We can create the compulsions?" Harry's eyes lit up with joy at what they could do.

"Yes, we can. It was an accidental discovery. When I was trying to transfer a compulsion to a new piece of parchment, I added some salt and frog's spleen, instead of rat's spleen."

"Draco, Sev, I do believe the Mutt is going to find some new habits."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry didn't want to get up. He snuggled in closer to Severus. "We have to get up." Severus felt Harry lay his head on his chest. When Harry didn't move, Severus whispered "the mutt."

Harry sat up in bed. "Let's get the day started, we can't lay in bed all day."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As they walked to the Great Hall, they noticed the students were forming a protective circle around them, while trying not to seen as doing so. Many of the students just asked common everyday questions as they walked. Mostly about their new pranks clubs. A group of Ravenclaw students led the way, while Slytherin guarded their backs, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students took turns asking questions, loud enough for the groups to hear.

Once in the Great Hall, Harry started to prance up to the head table. Minerva and a few other staff members were already waiting. Dumbledore and the Mutt were absent. "I see the fashion-impaired haven't arrived."

"James, ohhhhh, my sweet James.." They heard a high pitched, god awful, voice singing as the doors were opened. The Mutt was dressed as a woman, in neon pink robes, high heels that he was clearly not used to wearing, and a makeup job that even a clown would have run from. He had a deep fuschia face paint on, with glow in the dark green lips, and bright red eyeshadow.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Harry joined everyone in laughing as the Mutt started to dance. Dumbledore arrived behind him, clearly holding clothes.

"He's starting to strip." A Gryffindor screamed. "My eyes..my eyes..."

"James, oh...my ...sweettt James, it's beeeennnn soo lonnng. I have missed you!" The Mutt was hitting pitches that many were sure weren't found in music or nature. "You belong with me, oh my sweet Jamessss." He was sounding like a drunk who was trying to woo his sweetheart.

Gagging sounds could now be heard. "Did he just say that he had a relationship with my father and now wants one with me?"

"I believe so. I knew they were close but didn't think they were that close." Severus watched as the Mutt kicked off one of his heels and started to remove the stocking on the opposite leg. "How did he manage to remain upright?"

"Students breakfast will be served in your common room." Minerva announced as the Mutt managed to get the stocking finally off of his leg.

Harry and Severus slipped out while the students were leaving and Dumbledore was trying to corral the Mutt. They headed for Diagon Alley. They had a full day of shopping they needed to do, but they weren't getting any wand from Ollivander. Draco had made arrangements for them to see a wandmaker at Gringotts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Severus met with Ironclaw, secretly, by using the floo in the Leaky Cauldron to head to Potter Manor, from there they went to Potter Gardens, Potter Cottage, apparated to Godric's Hollow, Surrey, and even Cokeworth, before using the port-key to Gringotts.

"Ironclaw it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry and Severus had been writing to the goblin for almost ten years. He was Harry's account manager.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also. We don't have a lot of time, Dumbledore has Ginny Weasley arriving every few hours to make sure you haven't managed to make an appearance. She doesn't ask us, but the patrons if they have seen you."

Severus loathed Ginny Weasley. "I will handle her." He already had a few ideas on how to fix the girl's idea of being married to his husband. He saw Harry cover his own smile at the idea of tormenting the girl.

"Mr. Argyros Artino Chaconas has agreed to make your wands and has set up a small workroom in one of our offices. He has already taken a Vow concerning your wands." Ironclaw pulled out some accounting books. "Your accounts have an increase of 35%, and we have bought shares in the muggles companies we spoke about."

"Good, keep up the great work. Let's get the wands made, we can have Dumbledore's pawns discover us shopping in Diagon Alley."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mr. Argyros Artino Chaconas was a short man, portly, with a receding hairline. His eyes were like black pieces of coal, his slightly reddish tanned face showed he spent time outside, but the redness seemed at odds with his face, as it looked like he was tired from overexerting himself as he walked around the room clearly making sure everything was ready. He had a long black beard that was braided down the front of his traditional grey robes.

"Mr. Argyros Artino Chaconas, may I present Mr. Harry Potter and his husband, Severus Potter."

"It's an honor to be crafting wands for two such as you. We have heard about the injustice done to you, and I know my country is already supporting you." Mr. Chaconas bowed.

"The pleasure is ours. We thank you for your support. Please call me Harry." Harry gave a slight bow. "I have heard great things about your wands. However, before we begin, we did a ritual that allowed us to use magic."

"I"m Severus. Draco has been telling us about your skills for years."

"Yes, Lord Malfoy, I was the one who gave him that ritual. Sensing magic is a good ability to have when crafting wands. However, it will not interfere with your wand. If anything it will act as a second wand when you need it, and please call me Artino." Artino pointed to the selection of woods. "I was informed we do not have much time. In order to find the best match for you, feel with your magic that wood that calls to you. Harry, please, go first."

Harry walked around the table holding the samples of wood. He touched some briefly while ignoring others. "I feel three calling out to me."

"Pick them up." Harry picked up the three pieces of wood. "No, not surprising, this is good. You have selected Beech, Black Walnut, and Fir."

"What do they mean?" Harry had found wand making interesting but Hogwarts didn't have a lot of books on the craft.

"Beech is a handsome, desirable, richly hued wood, the owners are usually wise beyond years, like you. The owner is rich in understanding and experience. This wood doesn't perform well for the narrow-minded and intolerant. It's capable of subtlety and artistry that is rarely seen in other wand wood. The Black Walnut, ahh, that is another handsome wood, the owner has good instincts and powerful insight, it is not the easiest to master. I feel you will do well with it. It does have a quirk, it's gets attuned to inner conflict and will lose power dramatically if owner practices any form of self-deception. You must be honest with yourself. If well matched it become one of the loyal and impressive wands. It's a charm workers delight. Now the last one, Fir is called "the survivor's wand". It demands owners of staying power and strength of purpose, it favors owners of focused, strong-minded, and occasionally intimidating demeanor. I believe the combination of these woods will be an excellent wand for you, Harry Potter."

"They fit him." Severus knew Dumbledore would have a fit when he discovered they didn't get wands from Ollivander's. While Ollivander was a great wandmaker, Dumbledore had banned him from being able to fully create wands. The man was limited in how many woods he could use, what type of cores, and even the strength depending on the wood.

"Sev, your turn." Harry wanted to what wood Severus would be drawn to. He hoped the man got more than one wood. Severus was a complex man and knew no one wood would match him.

Severus handed three blocks of wood to Artino. "Interesting, yet again, not surprising. Cedar shows that you have a strength of character and unusual loyalty. You are perspicacity and have perception. You can never fool the cedar carrier is what is said about the wood. Many would not want to cross wands with Cedar carrier. You are dangerous especially when harm has been done to those whom you are fond of. I know this fits as it's true of you and the wood, you can be a very frightening adversary."

"That is Sev." Harry beamed a smile.

"Ebony with its jet black color is highly suited to combative magic and Transfiguration. You have the courage to be yourself, even when others try and change you. You are a non-conformist, highly individual, and comfortable with the status of outsider. You hold fast to your beliefs, no matter the external pressure you feel. You will not be swayed lightly from your purpose. You and Harry are a great match. Now, the last, Elm. Elm has a reputation for being only able to be used by purebloods, that isn't true. Like you, it prefers owners with a sense of presence, magical dexterity. It has a certain native dignity of all wand woods. It and you produce the fewest accidents, foolish errors while producing the most elegant charms and spells."

"How often do wizards get more than one wood?" Harry wondered why it was so limited, as people were limited like some of the woods appeared.

"If they had their wands crafted, you will find they all have more than one wood, usually two, rarely three. Dumbledore had limited so many wizards with just the one wood." Artino had put the two sets of three pieces of wood onto different tables. "Now, your core."

Harry went first. He kept getting drawn to a scale. "It's a Chimera Scale Fragment." Artino picked it up. "¼ of the scale to be exact. Chimera scales are magically powerful, they are extremely rare in modern wand crafting. They are generally considered no more stubborn than Hippogriff feathers and are more stable than Erumpent hide. The scales are only found as parts of heirloom cores, with a tiny fragment of scale embedded. That scale came from a broken wand found in a ruin in Greece. Chimera wands are most common in Greece and the Balkans, they are wands that are prized for their raw power, although they are difficult to control. However, I do believe you will be able to handle it."

Severus went next, and after a few time around the table, stopping at the spot, he finally picked up what was calling to him. "A Vampire fang. For using with wands, it is similar to the Chimera Fragment. It is very rare and mostly heirloom wands. A vampire fang core is mostly handed down from previous owners of such wands. That was found in the same ruin. You two are destined to be together, as those cores are. Vampire fangs are a very versatile wand core and can be either Dark or Light. The vampire fang has no certain divinity and will choose what its owner chooses as it is a very loyal bond. Vampire fangs work well with Charms and Divinations. This wand core is exceptional for potion stirring."

Artino looked at Harry's picks. "Your wand will be fiesty, while Severus will be rigid. They will be loyal and powerful wands. Let's get you measured and I can have the wands made by tonight. If you send an elf, I will have them ready by 8."

"Kreacher will be able to pick them up." Harry watched the tape measure come alive and start to measure them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Here they come." Severus added some dragon's breath to his growing collection of potion ingredients.

"Took them long enough. I thought we were going to have to put up signs." Harry added some more lavender into his cart. They had seen many wizards and witches point the three Aurors in the wrong direction as they tried to figure out where Harry and Severus disappeared to after being seen leaving the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Tom, the owner, had arranged for them to have a quiet room to themselves for lunch.

"Dumbledore is too nosy for his own good." Mr. Juggs pointed to a bottle on the top shelf behind his counter. "Severus, that might be good to use for that research you mentioned. I have been holding it for you since Draco mentioned you were researching nerve damage potions."

"Add it, I'm sure the Ministry will love to pay for it." Severus and Harry had found that the stores had been forewarned that Severus and Harry were going to be shopping and that the Ministry was going to be paying for their trip. It wasn't Harry or Severus' fault they didn't limit what they bought or where they shopped.

The door opened and Tonks almost yelled. "They're in here." She walked into the store, tripping over one of the magazine display racks, falling to the floor.

"I see she hasn't changed." Harry commented to Severus as Mr. Juggs started ranting at Tonks about not being allowed in his store.

Kingsley entered as Tonks got up. "Harry, Severus, we have been looking for you."

"Amazing it only took you seven hours and 16 minutes to find us. You must do the Auror Corps so proud." Harry saw Mr. Juggs hide his laughter. He knew the story would get out.

"You two know you should have waited for us. You aren't allowed to leave Hogwarts without us." Tonk stood next to Kingsley.

"And yet we did. We even had a great day despite your attempts at following us. We went shopping, I even had a real date with Severus."

"Indeed. It was our first real date. We even got everything we needed." Severus put his cart on the counter, next to Harry's. "Mr. Juggs, add a mail-order catalog."

"Certainly. Free of charge, it's great to have you back shopping here." They continued to ignore the presence of the two Aurors in the shop, while Mad-Eye remained outside, guarding the door.

"Mr. Juggs, don't forget to inform our club members what ingredients they will be needing." Harry added some of the "promotional" items by the sale counter to his purchases. He had no idea what they would use them for, but if they could annoy the Ministry and Dumbledore with them, he was going to find a way to use them. Harry and Severus had given the man a list of prank potions they planned on teaching the students. They had avoided the twins shops as they had seen a few of the Order members lingering around the store. They were now ready to return to Hogwarts. It was almost time for dinner.

Chapter 8

DUMBLEDORE LIMITING OUR MAGIC

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday I had the great honor of having lunch with Mr. Argyros Artino Chaconas of Greece. He is one of the top wandmakers in our world. I learned he was here to create some wands, but he didn't share the lucky receivers of his wands.

I also learned some very interesting information about wands. It was explained that if wizards and witches had their wands custom made, they would discover their wands would contain, at least, two types of woods and cores. It seems our dear esteemed Headmaster has limited our abilities by having us only use wands by Ollivander's'.

"If they had their wands crafted, you will find they all have more than one wood, usually two, rarely three. Dumbledore had limited so many wizards with just the one wood." Mr. Chaconas explained. "It causes weak spells, weak transfigurations, conjuring, and defensive spells."

"Many students only received a wand that matched their magic, not the best match, and in some cases, they would have been better off using a family wand." Mr. Ollivander stated. "I warned him decades ago. It's why people haven't been effective against the Death Eaters. They have custom wands, and we don't."

In the course of due diligence, I did speak to Mr. Ollivander and he agreed. He has been trying to get the Ministry to change its policies, and they have, only to be stopped by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore actually forced Mr. Ollivander to sign a contract restricting to selling only Dumbledore approved cores and woods, and the wands having only one wood and core, pre-made.

When I asked what that means from each wandmaker, I was informed, it forces everyone into whatever alignment the wood and core the wand is created from. Mr. Ollivander explained all the wands he creates are light aligned, so anyone who had a neutral or even a dark alignment is being formed into a light alignment, which creates problems with their wands.

What damage has Dumbledore done to us and our children?

DUMBLEDORE STOPS POTION GUILD FROM ARRIVING

By Suzie Merchants

In shocking news, I discovered that in order to cover-up the crime committed by Hermione Granger-Weasley, Albus Dumbledore has banned the Potion Guild from arriving. When the Guild went to the ICW, Albus Dumbledore tried to delay their arrival.

Albus Dumbledore submitted a forged letter from Severus Snape stating that Mrs. Granger-Weasley had permission to produce and claim his potions were her work. The letter failed the magical test of authenticity. When it failed, the ICW granted a week for the International Port-Key to be approved, instead of the few months that Albus Dumbledore was hoping to achieve with the letter.

Dumbledore kept insisting it was a slight misunderstanding and could be handled internally. However, based on what students are writing home to their parents about the events at Hogwarts, it sounds more and more like Dumbledore is keeping Harry Potter and Severus Snape prisoner.

Dumbledore has prevented them from leaving until it was forced by Minerva McGonagall to let them leave. He lied to them about the conditions in which they could leave, insisting on Order members who belong to his Order to be their escorts.

Students heard him lie to Harry Potter and Severus Snape about how they were to live at Hogwarts. He has been trying to force Harry into living with Sirius Black. Black was given a position at Hogwarts in order for the man to take control over Harry. The dear Headmaster even went so far to inform Harry that he wasn't allowed to have a wand unless he was in class, at the time he didn't even have a wand. His original wand was broken, as was Severus Snape, when they were placed in Azkaban without a trial.

Albus Dumbledore has put a redirect on all their incoming and outgoing mail. We discovered it's directed to Albus Dumbledore. The growing list of injustice being done to Harry Potter and Severus Snape is growing.

How is it legal to keep two people prisoner at Hogwarts? How was Albus Dumbledore able to get that law passed? Do not fear, my readers, Madam Amelia Bones is looking into this case and we will keep you updated.

"Draco works fast." Harry folded the paper.

"Indeed." Severus took a sip of his morning coffee. "I am wondering when Dumbledore will try to pay us another visit?"

"He has been for about ten minutes. I'm about to give him the boot."

"We do need to make an appearance soon. I'm going to have Kreacher deliver a letter to Ironclaw, see if we can find out when the Guild will arrive."

"The Mutt is now trying with Mad-Eye." Harry grinned. "I guess they forgot I'm a Parseltongue."

Severus grinned. "We need to get the memories to Madam Bones."

"Tonight? He might expect it during the day and have someone in her office watching."

"He would. Maybe the Twins could find out more information from their parents. Molly certainly can't keep her mouth shut." Severus hated the shrill voice of Molly Weasley.

"True, neither can their brother." They heard the bell for the first class. "Bed or class?" Harry winked as he said bed.

Severus yawned. "So, tired, we must return to bed."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry, Harry!"

"Great, he must have been watching our quarters." Harry mumbled to Severus. They decided to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Not that they actually planned on staying for long. The students had left all their assignments by Severus' office door.

"We will have to check for proximity wards." Severus glanced at Harry. "Pranks?"

Harry nodded his agreement, as Black almost tackled Harry. Severus pulled Harry out of the way just in time for Black to land face first on the stone floor. They heard a grunt of pain. "A rug, a new job for him."

"Perhaps, but he might need a flea bath if he is going to stay there." Harry stepped on Black as they continued walking.

"Harry, please, we need to talk." Black was getting up.

They ignored Black as they continued to the Great Hall. They inwardly sighed, Dumbledore was already there, but they saw Minerva hit him when he started to rise. They made their way to the Head Table. Black was running after them like a puppy chasing a rolling ball.

"Harry, Severus, I want to speak to you."

"Shame, we don't want to speak to you." Harry knew that most of the staff heard him.

"It's concerning your shopping trip and other issues."

Harry saw that Dumbledore was trying to discover if they had wands and if their clothes were new or the ones that Draco had brought to Hogwarts for them. Harry ignored the searching look. "We had a wonderful trip. The shopkeepers were so helpful. Did you know that Madam Malkin is expanding into Paris next spring?"

"I heard that rumor." Minerva kicked Dumbledore under the table, which all the staff saw as he tried to speak. "As well as hiring a few apprentices."

The talk switched to gossip and any time Black or Dumbledore went to speak, someone either hit them with a Silencio or kicked them under the table. Harry even sent a few kicks to keep them quiet. It was the first meal they had in the Great Hall. When they went to leave, Black went to follow but for some reason, was turned into a dog statue. Harry patted the dog's head. "Sit, BooBoo, sit."

Chapter 9

Draco had Kreacher pop him directly into Severus' quarters. Harry and Severus were a bit surprised. They had been researching some new potions to torment Black and Dumbledore with. "Sorry, but it's important. The Potion Guild is coming tomorrow. Dumbledore is trying to delay it. I need you two to write out how you found about Granger's stealing Severus' work."

"I thought the ICW was going to allow them access." Severus knew that Dumbledore couldn't stop the Potion Guild completely.

"They should but Pansy was working outside of the Minister's office. Dumbledore was telling Weasley that he had a letter from Granger showing how she worked on the potions and that it wasn't your work. I already have the proof from Ironclaw, but your recounting of how you discovered the theft would lend more credence. I was going to suggest the memories but Dumbledore could get them dismissed." Draco was counting the days until Dumbledore was in Azkaban with his name ruined.

"How? I thought memories would be better." Harry had learned from Severus about the power of memories and why they were used in trials. They had wondered for months why they were never allowed to submit their memories of the events at the Dursley house. They had held onto hope for the first year, believing that Dumbledore was doing everything in his power to get them freed. Severus was needed for spying, and Harry to kill Voldemort.

Severus had tried to come up with a variety of reasons why there might be delayed in their release. Fudge being the biggest reason. Fudge still didn't believe that Voldemort was back. Fudge was destroying Harry and Dumbledore's name in the press. They believed that Dumbledore would come through for them. Dumbledore killed the dream on his first visit to Azkaban.

***************Flashback**************************

"Severus, I think Dumbledore is coming." Harry was looking out the window. They weren't living in a rat's nest because Draco had provided some clean clothes and a few other things on his monthly visits. Harry had hoped that Draco was wrong about Dumbledore. Harry believed that Dumbledore was here to get them released.

Severus quickly made it to the window, as Harry moved aside. "It is him. He is by himself." Severus felt a pit of despair build in his gut. Dumbledore shouldn't be alone.

"Is that bad?" Harry was almost sixteen. The year had been rough on him. The first few weeks had been rough on both of them. They learned the truth about each other. Harry talked about his years at the Dursleys, while Severus slowly realized that Harry wasn't James. Severus had kept Harry from going insane from the daily visit by the dementors. It had taken a lot of patience from Severus, but Harry finally was able to protect his mind.

"Yes. If he was here to release us, he would have brought Aurors, with the proper papers. He is here for another reason." Severus watched Dumbledore talk to one of the guards that went out to meet him. "He got me out the first time much faster, and I was a known Death Eater. This isn't good."

"Great. He is going to keep us here, like he did with Black, until we are needed or conform to his ideal." Harry had been slowly breaking away from the Order after his name had been drawn from the Goblet. Harry was disappointed that Dumbledore didn't believe him nor get him out of the tournament. Granger and Weasley weren't very helpful either.

Dumbledore kept trying to push Ginny Weasley at him, especially since Granger started going out with Viktor Klum, while Ron was going out with Lavender Brown. Harry was gay. Dumbledore and Granger were very vocal about him being gay and how it wouldn't work for being the magical world's savior. Granger hated anything to do with anyone being gay, while Dumbledore was about Harry's image.

"Yes, it appears Draco's information was correct. Dumbledore wants to make sure we obey him." Severus glanced around their cell. "We need to pretend to be affected by the dementors. Parselward everything. We can fix it after he leaves." Severus tossed the rags into a bedding pile.

"Agreed. You are going to learn some wards in parsel." Harry and Severus began to work at covering the improvements to their cell. They knew that basic glamours wouldn't work as Dumbledore would see through them. Harry started to cover their ill-gotten gains.

They were huddled on a bundle of rags when Dumbledore finally appeared in front of their cell. They had heard the opening of the door to their block in Azkaban. "Have they been active?" Dumbledore's voice carried down the quiet hall. No one was making a sound, no one was moving.

"We don't come here often. They and the rest of the Death Eaters can rot for all we care." The guard stated. "Knock on the door when you are ready to leave." The guard left.

Severus felt Harry stiffen a bit. The guard was one that kept the dementors away. He was actually one of the ones that allowed the Dark Lord the ability to raid Azkaban. So far the Dark Lord had left Lucius to rot. The guard had tormented Lucius, Harry, and Severus about how the Dark Lord was leaving them here to rot.

Dumbledore didn't speak for a while. He just watched. "Well, at least I will know where you are. It's your own fault. You should have agreed to go out with Ginny. I'm sure in a few months you will change your mind." Neither of them moved for several minutes. "Of course, I will have to do some changes in your personalities. I can't have you ruining my plan." Dumbledore left.

They heard the knock on the door. They waited until they heard the door to the cell area open and close. Severus looked up and started laughing as Harry started giggling. "Oh, yeah, I'm so going to want a red-haired bitch for my wife." Harry had never cared for the girl. She was his best friend's sister.

"He most likely has me matched up with Granger, the waste of a brain." Severus had spent a few months of Dumbledore pushing Granger toward him as an apprentice. No matter how much Severus resisted, Dumbledore would bring up how it would help their side in the war effort. How Granger was eager to start working with Severus.

"No, she is to marry that idiot former friend of mine named Ron. If she had an apprenticeship with you, he would say how bright she is, how she doesn't care about class or even what house you were in Hogwarts. He wants Granger to be a Muggle-born Minister of Magic, the problem is Voldie. He isn't following Dumbles plan. Dumbledore wasn't expecting Voldie to remain hidden." Harry removed the wards. "Dumbledore wanted me and Ron to be Aurors. He kept hinting that I should be following in my father's footsteps. Black kept insisting I would be a great Auror." Harry walked to the cell door and looked out. He could see Lucius had been watching what was going on. "Dumbledore and Black kept expecting me to be James, Jr."

"Someone should have killed him years ago." Lucius looked at Harry. "You need to get rid of them both. I will die in here. Dumbledore will make sure of that. He believes he can control Draco." Lucius knew he wasn't going to live for much longer. Dumbledore or Voldemort would make sure of that. Each believed they could control Draco. Draco, however, wasn't going to follow either of the men. "Take care of Draco, I won't be around for much longer." Lucius knew he had used up his usefulness.

"He is going to pay." Harry promised. He looked over his shoulder at Severus. "He is going to regret ever putting us in here."

**********End flashback******************

Draco's voice brought Harry back to the present. "Normally, however, Dumbledore will use that since you two were in Azkaban the memories could be affected by the dementors. The letter you will sign with a blood quill will be able to show that it's the truth and will stand up to magic's inspection."

"Why not do both?" Severus summoned some memory phials. He handed one to Harry. "You can have the goblins verify that no one has tampered with on the phials. Also, have them pull my accounting. The residue income would have hit my account before we were sent to Azkaban."

"Ironclaw already suggested the accounting aspect. He also submitted everything to the Ministry. Dumbledore has Weasley delaying the releasing of your vault funds and items. The barristers are already on that aspect of the numerous issues. They are also submitting copies of this information to the ICW."

"Can Dumbledore stop the Potion Guild once the ICW gives the clearance?" Harry didn't like the idea of Dumbledore gaining any control over their funds. He saw Severus was already writing out what they knew.

"He is trying. He was able to block the returning of funds, claiming he had authorization. Madam Bones had to give him to the end of the week to produce the proof. The barristers and Ironclaw have searched and no such authorization exists, so they think it's a delaying tactic until Dumbledore can get rid of the Potion Guild." Draco read Severus' letter as Harry was writing his own version out.

"Draco, is there any way we can be there?"

"We tried it, but Dumbledore pulled another idiot trick, saying it was for your own mental health and safety that you remain at Hogwarts. He is staying how you two need to have a stable environment. He even produced a mind healer letter, stating the different effects that the dementors had on the mental stability of individuals."

"We haven't even spoken to a mind healer." Severus was a bit confused. "I bet he used one of this plants, told them a bunch of half-truths or mislead them so that they wrote out the letter based on "examples" provided by a variety of sources, including using Black, Weasleys, and Granger."

"He would do that. Can you get one to counter it?" Harry was proofing his letter.

"Luna and Neville are already working on it. They are gathering the numerous memories from the students attending here now and for the past ten years. We have the memories of when you attended here, while Severus taught."

"Good. We're going to have to have three times as much as Dumbledore. He has a lot of people who listen to him in powerful positions." Severus thought for a few minutes. "We need to get more truthful articles out too."

"Theo and Blaise are working on that. Madam Zambini is working on the foreign press too. Bill and Fleur are working on the French government too. You might have to live there, if we have to break you out of Hogwarts." Draco knew there were numerous places they could hide Severus and Harry that Dumbledore had no idea about.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. My French wouldn't even get a troll." Harry signed his letter. "Kreacher can also get us out fast if we need to. Dumbledore would expect Dobby to do it. So he might have an alert for Dobby."

"He would. He knows that crazy elf comes and goes from here." Severus knew Dumbledore believed he had complete control over Hogwarts. He smirked. He had a new idea. "Harry, how about we show Dumbledore how little control over Hogwarts he has."

"I don't want to know. You two do what you need to do. I'll work on the outside forces." Draco took the letters and the memory phials.

"Kreacher will speak to elves. They will help." Kreacher knew the elves hated Dumbledore, especially since he never did anything about Granger terrorizing them with knitted gifts.

"Let us know when you can Draco, be careful." Severus didn't want Dumbledore to send Draco to Azkaban.

"I will be." Draco popped away with Kreacher.

Chapter 10

Harry and Severus were sitting in their quarters, going through paperwork when they heard a knock on their door. "Dumbledore?" Dumbledore hadn't been bothering them the last few days but not because of anything they had done but because he was blocking the ICW and Potion Guild from investigating what he was doing.

"Yes." Harry had wondered how long it would take Dumbledore to come looking for them. The last two days they had remained either in their quarters or in Severus' lab.

"I know he won't link you to what has been going on, so he must be checking to make sure we're here." Severus had been gathering all the needed research notes, financial statements, and going through all the paperwork that Kreacher had retrieved from his house, the place on Grimmauld St, and their vaults. They wanted everything organized.

"Oh, he brought company with him. They're trying to get in." Harry started hissing. There were some screams, followed by some casting of spells. A lot of frantic screams between sounds of feet running.

"What did you do?" Severus had a smirk on his face as they realized the Mutt got hit with something and was now yelling at Weasley about being careful.

"Weasley is afraid of spiders, so I dropped a huge wasps nest on them as hit the door, and spiders began to crawl down the walls, heading to them."

"Fitting." Severus returned to his assigned task. They didn't speak for several minutes. "Harry, you said Granger stole the ingredients in your second year?"

"Yes." Harry looked up. "Why?"

"I know I accused you and believed you did it and now I know why." Severus got from his chair and handed a thick stack of parchment paper over to Harry. "This is a list of wards updated automatically by the goblins."

Harry began to read down the list. "He added a compulsion ward to this area of the castle."

"Yes, it's specific too. It's for me to blame everything on you." Severus flipped the papers to show Harry. "We are going to need to find a way to get the wards and these loving little bits that Dumbledore to combine, make it easier for people to see the correlation."

"Any spell that can do it? I haven't read of one." Harry began reading down the list. "I wonder if we can get this to the ICW?"

"Let me see if I can find a spell that will make it easier to read. Perhaps the goblins might be able to do something with it since they have been doing the wards." Severus felt Harry run his hand down his leg. "Dinner first, we have been in two days. We need to find out what is going on. After that, you can show me how bad I was by delaying our meeting in the bedroom."

"Meeting is what you're calling it now?" Harry stood up, pulled Severus into his arms, gave Severus a long, drawn-out kiss, leaving the man breathless. "I love seeing you like this." He felt Severus snuggle into him more. "Goblins will be able to verify and certify this information."

"Yes, have Dobby or Kreacher take it to them." Severus didn't move. "It's strange, at times like this I miss Azkaban. We got to snuggle all day if we wanted."

"I do too." Harry lifted Severus' chin and gave him another kiss.

"We better stop or I think we will miss another meal in the Great Hall."

Flashback…..Severus POV: (Warning Hedwig's death is in this)

Severus was confused. How did they end up in the Hogwarts' Infirmary, and why were they surrounded by Aurors. Before he could ask anything a Silencio was placed on him. He was forced out of the bed. He saw Potter was getting the same treatment. Where was Dumbledore? How did they get here? Why were Aurors placing cuffs on them? He could see Poppy was angry about something.

No one spoke to them as they were escorted out of Hogwarts. No one was in the Castle and based on the temperature, it was still summer. When they were outside, Dumbledore was standing by a bonfire, with a small group of Order members. Severus could see Hedwig was being held by Ron Weasley, a trunk with initials HJP was at Hermione Granger's feet, while Ginny Weasley was going through Potter's trunk. The Mutt and Wolf were quietly talking to Dumbledore. Molly Weasley was glaring at them. He wondered where the Hogwarts' staff was, including Minerva.

He didn't see anything of his by the idiots, but when he glanced at Dumbledore, he saw the man was holding two wands. One he knew was his, the other was Harry's. "I'm so distressed that two of my boys would kill muggles. Harry, they were your family." Dumbledore's voice was filled with fake sadness. Severus wanted to kill the man. He knew they didn't kill anyone.

Severus started to struggle against the ones holding him, as Harry broke free, his mouth screaming that they didn't kill anyone. No voice was heard, however, as the Silencio took care of them being able to tell their side of the story. Severus watched an Auror stun Harry. These Aurors weren't part of the Order, nor were they Death Eaters. He wondered how much Dumbledore was paying them.

"You have been found guilty, and sentenced to life in Azkaban." Dumbledore had his sadden and disappointed face on. "I regret that I somehow failed you."

Severus should have realized something was going to happen. He and Harry had been forging a friendship; it started with their mutual desire to escape Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger last year, and improved over the school year with Severus discovering the truth about Harry's life during their Occlumency lessons. Something that Black and Dumbledore didn't like despite Dumbledore's years of insisting that Severus misunderstood Harry.

Severus gave Dumbledore his "I'm going to make you pay" glare as Dumbledore held up their wands. "Sadly, I this must be done." Dumbledore snapped their wands. Severus was kicking himself, he should have seen all of this coming. Dumbledore threw their broken wands into the bonfire.

Severus watched Ron Weasley as the boy held up Hedwig. "Should have known you were a snake." Weasley had the bird bound with something that kept her from moving. "Always bragging, always thinking you are so much better than the rest of us." Severus never liked the boy and that feeling now moved to loathed.

Severus always believed the boy was jealous of Harry, but those were lies. They were lies that Dumbledore wanted the quiet crowd to hear from Harry's "friends". Lies that would spread as Harry was always so isolated from their world.

"Killing your family, Harry, how could you?" Granger added her fake tears to her question. "They never did anything to you." You mean besides the fact that they starved him, worked him like a slave, treated him worse than a house-elf? Severus remembered the idiotic idea that Granger had about freeing house-elves. The girl wanted them freed but allowed her best friend to be treated like one.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snort at their blatant lies as Molly, the Mutt, and others added their own lists of disappointed in Harry. He knew everyone in the Order knew how Harry's family treated him. They didn't care because Dumbledore told them differently, told them it was required for Harry to return there each year. Even the Mutt and Wolf allowed it. Severus had learned to ignore their hypocritical policies as he believed Dumbledore was the only way to get rid of the Dark Lord.

He didn't like what they were doing, he had even sent Harry potions over the summer to aid him, as well as books. He had started to teach Harry about magic, the stuff that Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know, but especially Harry. He wanted to keep Harry ignorant of their world, of magic, and the fact that Harry had titles and money. While the magic he was teaching Harry wasn't dark, it was magic that Dumbledore liked to control.

Severus watched Granger and Weaslette throw some of Harry's belongings onto the bonfire. Severus knew his stuff wasn't included as his possession were at his family Manor, not that Dumbledore knew about that. The stuff he kept at Hogwarts and at Spinner's End was duplicates of his possessions. He also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't want anyone but himself entering his quarters, as Severus had a lot of wards set up around things that only Dumbledore would know about. Stuff that would ruin the man's lily-white image.

Severus turned to Harry who was still stunned. Severus watched in horror as Hedwig started screaming in pain. Weasley was torturing the bird, they all heard the loud crack as he broke her neck and tossed her in the bonfire.

Severus knew Dumbledore allowed that as a way to break Harry. Everyone knew how much that bird meant to the boy. He could hear Hagrid storming his way toward Weasley. "No, no, not right." The Mutt and Lupin stopped Hagrid from approaching.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the Aurors forced Severus to join Harry as they removed stunned spell off of the boy and made them walk toward the apparition point. Severus was actually proud of Harry as he didn't cry nor struggle against the Aurors, but Severus knew the boy was already planning on his revenge as he was.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Neither spoke until they were in their new cell. As they walked passed cells, they could see they were in the worse part of Azkaban, the part that was reserved for all the Death Eaters. They ignored the calls from their new block mates, including Lucius' shocked denouncement of them being here, and how it was a trick. Once they were alone, Harry said what he was thinking. "We should have seen this coming."

"Agreed." Severus knew the events hadn't truly hit Harry yet. He knew it would as the boy had more time to think about what had happened. Harry was one who dealt with things first before his emotions.

"How many days were we out, if we got sentenced to Azkaban without even being present for a trial?" Harry moved to the slim window. "Sirius was there, he had to know we didn't get a trial."

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore had to move fast to get this done, so two or three days. He couldn't have let it drag out because the new year at Hogwarts is due to start. He must have used a massive media blitz, bribed people on the Wizengamot and we know Fudge hates both of us." Severus started to make beds for them. "Only one blanket, if you want to call it that." He held up a blanket that was ripped, with numerous holes, and while it was big, it wouldn't work if he cut it in half.

Harry turned from the window. "Severus, they will pay. Dumbledore did this for a reason."

Severus didn't doubt that for a minute. During the past year, they had learned a lot of truths about Dumbledore and his desire to control the magical world. Severus discovered that Harry Potter wore a lot of masks. He had his Gryffindor mask, his Savior mask, a mask his family taught him, but no one but Severus had seen the boy's real personality, the real Slytherin that Harry was. "Who do you think sent the Dementors?"

"I want to say Dumbledore, but I'm not sure. He is the only one who knew where I lived, had access, and the power to do so." Harry walked the length of the cell. "Bigger than my room under the stairs or my cousin's second bedroom."

Severus didn't comment. He knew it was Harry's way of processing what was going on. Harry was like him in that he would analyze the situation, coming up with unique solutions, however, how they dealt with their emotions was different. Harry would bury them, causing him to have nightmares. Severus used his Occlumency, something that Harry was still learning to do. It took a lot of time and practice to master it.

Severus watched Harry instead. Harry settled down in the opposite corner, Severus knew he was going to mediate so Severus began to meditate. He searched his mind for things that he might have missed. He focused on the Mutt, Lupin, and Dumbledore always quietly speaking. He had found them in the Black Library a few times. They never explained what they were discussing, but Severus had heard his and Harry's names a few different times. He replayed a few scenes in his head and realized they had been discussing how to Harry and him married to the Harlot and Brainless (Ginny and Hermione). It was about controlling them. The Mutt hated that he and Harry were becoming friends. He came out of this thoughts when he heard crying.

Severus opened his eyes. Harry was sleeping but crying in his sleep. Severus got up. He walked slowly and quietly toward Harry. He didn't want to wake him. He picked him up and carried Harry to their new bed. He lay down next to Harry and held him as he cried.

**************End Flashback***********************

Severus was brought out of his musings when Harry released him. "They're gone, but I want to check out Hogwarts."

"It should be interesting. Wasps and spiders?"

"Disappeared as soon as they ran. I used that illusion spell you taught me." Harry grinned. Two days ago, Harry had taken control over Hogwarts in a subtle way. He couldn't control the wards but he did claim his ownership and he did. They left their quarters.

As they reached the main floor, they heard students laughing. "There were spiders. Huge spiders." Weasley looked like he peed in his robes, as there was a huge wet spot that started in that area and a puddle by his feet, with a wet trail showing he had come from the dungeon area.

"Wasps too." Black was trying to tell the students. Black was still trying to make sure he didn't have anyone him. "Nothing?"

"No, Sirius." Dumbledore stepped away from Black. "Everyone head into the Great Hall for dinner."

No one seemed to notice Harry or Severus as they headed in. "What did you do?" Severus quietly asked as they entered the Great Hall.

"Parsel invisibility spell." Harry gave Severus a pinch on the butt. "So many advantages."

They took their normal seats at the end of the table, Black and Weasley were sitting on the other side of Dumbledore, on his right, Minerva as on his left. They appeared as Harry removed the spell. Dumbledore rapped the table as a signal for the house-elves to serve dinner. Nothing happened. He tried it again, nothing happened. "Elf."

Nothing. Minerva tried and finally an elf appeared. The elf didn't speak. "What is going on?"

"We on strike until you release Master Potter and Master Snape. No work from elves. The Weasley-Granger taught us our rights." The elf glared at Black and Weasley. "Traitors." The elf popped away.

Harry started laughing. "Well, it seems Granger was good for something."

"This is your fault, Harry. What did you do?" Black screamed down the table at them. "I bet Snivellus put you up to it."

"Severus, would you care to have dinner in town? The company at this table is rather rude." Harry stood up. He winked at Severus. Severus smirked as Black and Weasley were hanging above the table, covered in tar and feathers. "Have fun."

The students started laughing as Harry escorted Severus out of the Great Hall.


End file.
